


Various One Shots

by BlueDemon1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/pseuds/BlueDemon1995
Summary: Series of One Shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Voltron work, specifically Pidge and Keith. May explore other things but I have so many ideas, I just need to get them out! I love feedback and live for your Kudos!! Hope you enjoy!

Stirring the Pot

Blade mission report—conference Room

Krolia pulls Keith aside and asks if he heard the news. “News?” Keith asks. He absently wonders what went wrong now. Hopefully nothing major, he wanted to sleep for a week after the last mission.

“Yes, the green paladin has moved in with the red paladin.”

“What?!? No you must have misheard.” Keith replies while shaking his head in the negative. “I just talked to Pidge a few days ago and she didn’t say anything about that. (Voice trailing off)”

“Well, I spoke to Colleen while gathering the information for this meeting and she said that Katie is taking an extended break to figure things out. With the red paladin. On his planet. Just the two of them. Do you think this means they are mated?”

Keith instantly replies, “NO!!. (Then more slowly, trying to think it through) I mean well, I don’t know. Neither have said anything about it. But, yeah, well, then, that’s great. Good for them. They deserve to be happy. Both of them. Great.” He rubs his neck and absently is trying to make this information fit.

His mom slowly nods while thinking, hmmmm. “Ok, I just wanted to let you know. I think the meeting is finally starting.” Grabbing his arm, she maneuvered him in the room.

During the meeting she kept a sharp eye on her son. He has been busy working but he never seemed satisfied, happy or even relaxed. Over the past year, he’s seen his friends less, has taken more missions and has been withdrawing more. This was concerning her because she found she wanted him to be happy. And perhaps mated with a few kits. She’d like to be a grandparent and she didn’t think it was too much to ask. For a doobash she thought Acxa was an option but quickly saw that Keith did not reciprocate those feelings…at all.

After a call to Colleen about stock, conversation turned personal. She found that she had the same concerns and worries about her daughter. Neither of them were content to let things just go and they both agreed that their children needed something, a push so to say, a nudge, guidance, help. Which they both felt they could do, should do. Then she took a chance and mentioned that she noticed that Keith talked about the Green Paladin in a different way than the others (that’s ok because she did not reveal his secret). It’s not like she mentioned how in the quantum abyss he cried out for her at night in his sleep or that he related stories involving her over and over. And over. But then Colleen mentioned how her daughter always took Keith’s calls and she often turned down dates from other candidates who were interested in her.

Krolia was very happy this was discussed because she felt a little guilty that she didn’t push this issue earlier. But a war was going on and duty came first. It would have been wrong to encourage it then even though she found love in the midst of one. But the war was over. And everyone went their separate ways. It was then she again took note that Keith always seemed to smile more after conversations with the Green Paladin and that he always took her calls. Always. Plus there was the fact that they seemed so in sync, just like Galra mates. She witnessed this first hand so many times.

Or that Cosmo was territorial and protective around the Green Paladin, like she was a member of the pack. So many little clues that she could not over look, even if her son did. She honestly couldn’t tell if he was just oblivious or if he knew and was scared. She was on her own personal mission. She missed so much, she just wanted him happy. She would be his mom and help, Colleen said this is what parents do. She wanted him to find what she had with his dad, and hopefully with much more time. And kits.

Focusing back on the meeting, a review of past missions were completed, data compiled and needs assessed. It was determined that they needed more seeds/supplies to give to other planets who were trying to repopulate their worlds. Keith who seemed distracted for the most part, suddenly and loudly volunteered to help gather more supplies and people. It just so happened that Lance is growing seeds that should work well in a multitude of planet environments. It was then that Krolia smiled smugly and made plans to call Colleen as soon as Keith left the ship.

Meanwhile, Keith lets Lance know he’s coming for a visit and gives himself a pep talk. He was just visiting friends. Nothing suspicious. But if he decided abruptly to shower before he left and took with him a piece of new tech for Pidge, so what. He mentioned to Cosmo that they were going to see Pidge and it appeared Cosmo was pretty excited as well. Great, he gets a bath too.

When Keith arrives he’s greeted by Lance and Coran. They joke around and then Lance shows him to his room. It’s definitely a step up for him but probably not anyone else, it was like a hut. He was trying his best not to ask where Pidge was or what was going on. Patience yields focus.

“So the initial farming didn’t go as planned, Pidge is here by the way, but our new crop looks promising. Wanna look after you rest?” Lance asked once they were alone.

Keith instantly replies, “I’m good, we can go now.” He drops his bag on the bed and indicates for Lance to lead the way.

Lance nods, and mutters, “Same old Keith.”

Meanwhile, elsewhere Pidge is busy evaluating the greenhouse system and trying to find ways to save energy and water. Plus, her mom has tasked her with creating a system that can be used as a database for Earth and the Blades agents to determine which seeds would work best on each planet. Lance has really taken over the farming aspect but her mom has created many hybrids that can grow in different environments and conditions. The hope is to stock Blade transports with a multitude of seeds and then each ship can simply look up what works best under their set circumstances, kinda like a google for plants. And it has to be idiot proof because they can’t afford to waste seeds just because someone doesn’t know about plants. Her hope is that the database can also act like an inventory for the ship and then that data can be relayed back so they can keep track of what their seed count is. But more so, Pidge wanted to keep track of what planets needed which seeds, what seeds worked best in what environments.

Pidge wipes her brow and quickly realizes she’s sweating…a lot! Maybe it’s time to remove a few layers. She’s so used to working in garages or hangars where it’s cold so she typically layers up. Greenhouses are definitely NOT cold! Ultimately, she ends up taking off her coat and button up leaving her in a dark green tank top. Thank goodness she remembered to wear a bra today!

After she puts her long sleeve button up on the chair she pulls out a rubber band and pulls her hair up into a short messy bun. As she writes the code for the computer program, she reflects on Lance’s mood. He seems better this past year. While he’s more mature, after all he’s essentially in charge here, it’s safe to say he’s more like himself again. He’s smiling more, teasing and just his regular goofy self yet with an underlying confidence that she found appealing. She couldn’t be happier for him. And that also meant she could stop worrying about him. Or worrying less about him, at best.

Then there is Hunk, who is killing it being a chef and now that he’s married seems to be really happy as well. Then there’s Shiro and Curtis. They are the epitome of relationship goals. Even Matt has settled in with a nice alien girl. All of them seem to be doing better and appear happy.

Then there’s Keith who is running around galaxies and saving planets. Maybe he isn’t in a relationship but he’s out there doing things! Then there’s herself, the loser in the group. Okay, maybe that isn’t completely true but it’s how she feels. She’s been on Earth, yes, developing and creating awesome things but still on Earth. God knows, she hasn’t found a special person (and not for her mom’s lack of trying) but it just seems as nothing quite fits the way she thought it would. So when Lance asked for her help, yeah she jumped at the chance to get off planet.

Maybe she can figure out what she wants…and how to get it while here. It’s helped Lance after all. She looks up when the doors slide open and smiles when she sees Lance. Then she looks past him to see Keith and Cosmo!!

She jumps up and makes her way across the room, smiling hugely. Poof! Cosmo is suddenly in her way and jumps on her, which makes her lose her momentum and fall. He’s so adorable! Sincerely. She hugs him tight and whispers what a good boy he is. Then she sees a hand in her face and instantly grabs it. Keith pulls her up, and she ends up falling into him when Cosmo starts dancing around them, circling them both.

And then time stands still. She looks up into Keith’s wide eyes and feels everything freeze. Just for a moment. Quiznack!!! When did he get so hot?!? Her body is pressed up against his and he feels so solid, strong and he smells great. His hand goes from her hand to around her waist-stabilizing her and Pidge can feel her heart rate accelerating. She leans her head against his shoulder and forces herself to take a deep breath, which unfortunately just floods her nose with more Keith smell. She exhales slowly not yet moving, enjoying the feel of Keith’s arms around her. Maybe just one more sniff…

Lance laughs and grabs her hand straightening her out and pulling her out of Keith’s arms. Keith feels disappointed and watches their interaction closely. As her program signals it’s done, Pidge quickly takes refuge in work and explains to the guys what she is working on. Lance is as usual hovering and getting in her way which causes her to wave him off. He laughs and drops a hand on her head and pulls out her bun. She groans and tells him to leave. Lance smiles and says he has to check on some stuff but will see them both at dinner, asking if Pidge will show Keith where. Pidge nods absently and makes adjustment in her program.

Pidge feels Cosmo settle on her feet and she smiles. She continues working knowing she has found a real solution. Absently she pulls her hair into a small ponytail and gets to work. Finally, done she stretches her arms and twists her head from side to side trying to work out the kinks.

Suddenly she feels hands on her shoulders and looks up into Keith’s violet eyes. Shit, she forgot he was here! “Sorry Keith!!! I got consumed by the **waving hand**

Keith chuckles and squeezes her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I remember how you are when on a project. SO, I made myself comfortable and caught up on my messages. *waiving his communicator* Now stop moving and let me help you.” He kneads her shoulders with just the right amount of pressure and Pidge lets out a soft moan.

“Oh, that feels wonderful”, murmurs Pidge. She doesn’t want to move or do anything to make him stop. It feels amazing!

Keith simply smiles and replies, “Relax, just for a minute. Go loose.” *squeeze*

His reward is hearing her chuckle and actually feeling her lean into his touch. He diligently works on her tight muscles trying not to focus on how soft her skin feels, or the fact that she has more freckles on her shoulders than a year ago and he is trying his utmost to avoid looking straight down where the tops of her breasts are just teasing him. Unfortunately, his imagination is getting the better of him. He knew she grew up but right now, his pants felt uncomfortably snug and he thinks he’s actually sweating now.

Suddenly Pidge lets out a longer groan that makes the pant situation even…harder. Keith starts to ask Pidge if she and Lance are a thing but literally bites his tongue to stop himself. Part of him doesn’t want to know because then he’d have to stop. He couldn’t keep touching her, he couldn’t still pretend he has a chance… if they were really together. He’d have to face the truth. Later. Finally when he thinks he’s done all he could to make her more comfortable, he asks, “Do you need to change before dinner, I could walk with you back to your room?”

Pidge sighs and says, “Yes, I should probably change out of these sweaty clothes. Thanks for the massage, I feel a lot better.”

Pidge locks up her stuff and they head out, Cosmo on one side of Pidge, Keith on the other. His fingers brush against her arm a few times and Keith is trying to get the timing down when he shakes his head and finally puts his hands in his pocket. There’s a lot of small talk going on about little things, but the important issues on Keith’s mind, he withholds. Keith notices that Pidge is in the hut next to his and mentions this to her, silently wondering why she was out here and not by Lance. Again he withholds what he really wants to know and asks Pidge if he should change for dinner and she said no he’s fine. But they could meet out here in 30 to walk together to dinner.

Keith lays in his bed, imagining Pidge undressing and taking a shower. In way too much detail for any kind of comfort. But, he finds he just cannot stop. She had on this cute tank that showed her toned arms off with a slight tan and she was just a little sweaty. Because she was hot, her scent was stronger and made him miss the times of training together. He knows he took it for granted, their connection. But with all of them so far he knew, she was special to him. But he wasn’t good with words and he didn’t want to risk losing her.

Frowning and rolling over, he thinks, apparently Lance wasn’t afraid. He knew Lance was doing better and he was glad. Really. It was a hard couple of years but he always thought that when he was ready to head back to Earth, he’d have a shot at letting down his guard and asking Pidge out. But who was he really kidding?!? Lance was so much more fun and easy going. Apparently not a coward like him. While a part of him was jealous, I mean, Lance had a relationship with Allura and now Pidge. Could he not widen his scope?? Did he always have to get the girl? But in reality, Pidge was a beautiful and smart girl, why wouldn’t she find someone who appreciated her? He just finds himself wishing it could be him. Head in his pillow, he moans, Pidge.

Suddenly, there’s a pop and Pidge is deposited on the bed with Cosmo. He rolls on his side and looks up at her. At least she’s dressed. That should be a good thing. He sighs, “Sorry about that! Obviously Cosmo missed you. Heh.”

Pidge laughs and says, “Well, I missed him too! And so does Bae Bae. Keith, I wish you told me you were going to be here!! I would have brought him!”

Keith stares at her, internally debating. Finally he says softly, “I wish you told me too.”

She quirks an eyebrow, silently questioning him. He sighs, then abruptly sits on the edge of the bed. He grabs her hands and pulls her in between his legs feet firmly planted on the floor. He guessing he might as well do this now. He doesn’t think he can be patient and wait for them to make their announcement. He needs to hear it from her directly. Alone so no one can see what it does to him. Hopefully he can keep up the façade in front of Pidge, that he’s okay with their decision.

Holding her hands, he looks up at her and says, “When were you two going to tell me?”

Pidge freezes, quickly trying to frame his question into something that makes sense. His grip is so firm, like he’s holding her here but where is she going? Tell him what? That she was here?

Pidge slowly responds, “Well, it was a little spur of the moment. But I’m only a day or two ahead of”

Keith interrupts passionately, pulling her even closer to him,“No, don’t hide! When were you going to tell me— you and Lance were together?!”

Pidge idiotically just stares at Keith. Her brain is trying to process that statement but it’s just not working. What the hell is Keith thinking?!? WHAT?!? Does he want them together? Lance? She feels her knees start to give way, Cosmo bumps her closer to Keith and finally she’s sitting on his lap, staring into his eyes, trying to make heads and tails of this conversation. She feels like she’s in one of those episodes of the Twilight Zone her and Matt used to watch.

Keith is staring so intently into her eyes, his hot breath so close to her, and his arms tight. What was the freaking question again???

She closes her eyes, and she feels his forehead resting upon hers. He very lowly states, “To clarify, I want you both to be happy. I do. And I’m sorry for my behavior, I really thought I had myself under better control. But, I,…guess I haven’t grown up as much as I thought. If you and Lance are together, that’s fine. You’re amazing and deserve…everything. I, I’m sorry, I just can’t help but wish it was me.”

Pidge’s eyes snap open and she looks at Keith to be sure she heard him right. He wants me? Pidge? He looks so forlorn and alone like he’s waiting for an execution squad. She slowly brushes his hair from his face and follows his cheek to his chin. She feels like she’s reading this right so she makes a calculated risk and brushes her lips over his closed eyelids, his forehead, cheeks and finally lips. He sucks in air and adjusts his hold on her.

This is his one chance to say how he feels without words. And he grabs it like man drowning grabs to a lifeline. He adjusts her so her legs are on either side of his and he kisses her deeply, trying to imprint himself on her. To make her feel, all that he has inside for her. He can’t help himself. One of his hands tangle in her hair and he can feel her feminine heat right where he wants it. His other hand touches and explores, if this is his one shot, he needs to memorize everything. This moment needs to hold him.

Finally, they both break away slowly, each breathing hard like they just trained for hours. Pidge isn’t used to seeing this soft look in his eyes, yearning and a hint of something else. She hugs him and thinks a little more. Something is working behind the scenes here. Softly she says, “Keith, Lance and I are just friends. Family. Siblings if you must. Who told you we were dating?”

Confused but happy, Keith holds her tighter, “My mom.”

Suddenly Pidge is laughing and shaking. A knock can be heard with Lance yelling, “I’m just going to leave your dinner out here for you!!! Take your time!”

Keith looks so confused. She leans back a little and says, “I think our moms just made all our dreams come true!” She leans in for another kiss and Keith immediately decides to hold all questions for a later time!

Somewhere on planet, Krolia and Colleen are opening a bottle of wine and negotiating names of their future grandkids!!!!


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not specifically a one shot, sorry!! This one got away from me so maybe a few chapters???? Pidge is hurt...Keith is scared....

What is real??

Blades…Hello…Anyone…come in…please come in…static…static…Can anyone hear me? Please?  
Emergency message for Keith Kogane…static…I need to speak to Keith…hello? Anyone there? God, please, this is an emergency…I need to speak to Keith…

Hhhhhello, s…orry I do not speak Earth so good… I can transfer you to his voicemail Commander…

…yeah I guess that has to work…this is very important…

A few days later…aboard the Blade mothership  
(Blade mission success, cheers and chaos soon ensues)

Keith sighs, he really hates the loud ruckus going on right now but his people deserve to celebrate and relax. While he prefers a quieter kind of relaxing, he recognizes the team deserves it. The planet they landed on had issue after issue: but it has finally been cleared of the worst of the illness that struck it, the farming plans have been amended and everything finally started to work after many setbacks. He knows everyone deserved some rest but apparently they want to party first. Joy. Sometimes this is when he misses Lance, party animal that he was. It took the pressure off of him to be seen and he could scurry back to his room unnoticed. 

He shakes his head and tries to think of when he was last on the ship and what needs to be done. It had to be a few weeks at least! He figures he needs to stand here a few more minutes and then he just does not care, he plans on escaping back to his room. Feeling a slight pressure against his arm and he turns to see Acxa leaning up against his arm apparently soaking in their success. 

She somberly looks up at him and says, “Hey we should get cleaned up and get a drink. You know to celebrate the culmination of all of our hard work?!?” 

Taking a deep breath, Keith shakes his head saying, “Um, I’m actually pretty tired. Rain check?”

Acxa looks confused so Keith feels the need to explain further that ‘rain check’ is a phrase on Earth that means some other time. She nods slowly asking, “When?” Keith internally groans and says he’s got a lot to do so he’ll let her know. Hopefully she will forget. Eventually she walks away and he’s about to finally flee when his mom comes over making him pause. 

She asks him if he was going to finally go out with Acxa. He felt himself flush but shook his head in the negative, does she know ‘go out’ means dating on Earth? Probably not he decides until a weird expression crossed her face and he thought she was going to comment. Internally bracing for more questions, he freezes. However, ultimately she just nodded and said for him to get some rest because he looks horrible. Obviously he hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in a while. 

Keith slowly makes his way through the hall, saying a word here or there to his team all the while he carefully and meticulously and strategically maneuvering himself to the exit. While he feels more comfortable in the ‘leader’ role, sometimes he has to think…what would Shiro do. Right now he knows Shiro would give people some positive feedback and thanks. It has to be done. But there is no way he is staying here all night. Screw it.

Even though right now he just needs to get a little time to recharge, being around people so much really takes a toll. Finally he makes it out of the common area and he’s back in his room. Now he can shower, change and finally check his messages and rest. Maybe see if there are any snack packages from Hunk too! He tends to send care packages and Keith hopes Cosmo didn’t get into it like the last time! For all the stuff here, he would much rather eat Hunk’s care package!

After showering and changing he decides to lay on the bed to listen to his messages and knock off early. Most of the messages are the just the usual and are issues that he has been apprised of and already dealt with. Then finally there’s one with Hunk asking him if he has found any cool food or ingredients and another reminding him to call when he gets a minute. Lance asking if his farming suggestions helped and even Matt snitching on Shiro about how he burned something in the microwave and caused the sprinkler system to start on the Atlas. Chuckling to himself, he cannot wait to bring that one up to Shiro, especially because Shiro likes to tease about the time he burned eggs (he didn’t know that the water would evaporate)! 

The lights are off and he’s laying down relaxing, he can feel himself almost tuning out and knocking out. Then suddenly, he hears a lot of static…a few beeps and what sounds like some clicking. Turning to his side, he lazily reaches out to check the device (is it broken?) but freezes when a rough voice suddenly says,

<<>>

Keith freezes for a few minutes before he looks up panicked, good bye??? Does that just signal the end of the message or is Pidge dying?!? Was that Shiro?? Yelling “Cosmo!!!” He grabs his go bag, runs out of his room and while frantically calling for his mom via the comm link. He runs out into the corridor and luckily runs literally into Kolivan and his mom. 

“I gotta go Pidge is hurt. I’m going to take the small cruiser, have command open a wormhole close to Earth. Cosmo is coming with me. I don’t know when I will be back! You’re in charge!!” He turns to run to the cruiser, not even paying attention to their response. He’s already trying to calculate how much longer it will be to his arrival on Earth. He starts the engines and quickly goes through the checklist for take off before he even realizes his mom is with him. He opens his mouth to say something when his mom interrupts. 

“This is going to either end very badly or very good. Either way I’m not letting you go alone. Besides, I like the small Paladin, and I wish to be there for you … and her.” She meets his eyes dead on, letting him know that she means it. He nods and continues the protocol for lift off. There is no time to waste arguing. Cosmo must have sensed something was up because he was even looking serious. 

Hospital-Earth

Keith enters the room slowly, not knowing what to expect. He tried to envision what happened while traveling here. So many horrible scenarios. So many questions. In fact, his mind unfortunately had a multitude of options. But whatever it was, this is a hundred, no a thousand times worse. He looks at Pidge, on the bed, pale and lifeless. Her hair is cut short again, almost the same length as when they first went out to space. She’s hooked up to so many machines, and the slow beeping is not making him feel better. Is slow beeping good or bad? 

He cannot tell you the last time he cried but right now his vision is wavering and he has to stop and just remind himself to breathe. He feels his mom’s hand on his shoulder grounding him and Cosmo pressing into his leg. But it’s not enough. He tries to focus on the room and the details. He has to calm down. Breathe. In…out…in…out…

He glances around, she’s in a huge room, maybe half the size of the small Garrison hospital floor. Security was tight, so he absently wondered if someone hurt her?!? Who did this? His fists clench but he shakes his head and again breathes. 

She looks so tiny in the hospital bed, which is weird because in reality Pidge is larger than life. He finally takes his eyes off Pidge, and looks around and sees Shiro in the chair next to the bed. Actually, looking closely in the dimly lit room, he quickly realizes the whole team is here, looking like crap. Her parents and brother are here too looking so broken and he thinks they look how he feels. Fleetingly he wonders how can life keep going on if she’s not here? It shouldn’t. It can’t! He starts to breathe to quickly. Too fast. It’s too much. 

Vaguely he wonders again what happened but just as quickly as the thought enters his mind, he lets it go. None of that really matters right now. He can hear about it later. He vaguely notices, Griffin and a few other MFE’s are in the room near the window and spares a moment to wonder why before he’s encompassed by the team, crying and hugging. It seems like they just lost Allura and now it’s Pidge hurt. But no, she should’ve been safe here on Earth. Nothing is making sense!! This cannot be happening! Keith feels his hands forming fists but there is no enemy to fight! 

Shiro hugs him and whispers, “I know, I know.”

Finally, through a lot of tears, he understands there was some kind of explosion at the lab, at the Garrison. Someone made a mistake and gave Pidge the wrong element and Pidge was hurt. They don’t quite know if this was sabotage or an accident-an investigation is underway to determine what happened. But apparently it should have been much worse. Pidge must have noticed something was wrong or off because she activated the lab’s shield and saved another person by covering them with her own body, only moments before the explosion. She always was observant and moved instinctively to limit the damage. Typical Pidge. 

But right now, Keith cannot help but wish she wasn’t quite so altruistic. He’d rather her safe than some random person. He knows that isn’t right, and he’d never say it out loud but this is Pidge. She’s the smartest of the five but she’s also the one all of them are overprotective of…for varying reasons. 

Regardless of his feelings, she got hurt… bad. Concussion, brain bleeding, broken ribs and wrist, burns on her arms and back. At some point Keith couldn’t process all of her injuries. But they were able to stabilize her and stop the hemorrhaging. He wipes his eyes no shame in tears but he can’t see. Apparently, they don’t know what else to do, she just isn’t waking up. Luckily she still has brain waves but the doctors essentially have no answers other than to wait, pray, wish. And hope that she is mentally and cognitively ok. After a lot of talking, (and arguing with staff who think Cosmo is just a dog) Keith and Cosmo are left alone in the room with Pidge. Everyone else has been here non stop for a few weeks and look worse for the wear.

Keith assures everyone else they should go home, shower and rest while he stays with her. Yes, he’s fine, no he’s not tired. Yes, he will call if anything changes. Yes, he has his communicator and a cell phone. Yes, he’s quite capable of talking to her so she knows she’s not alone. Yes, he promises he can talk for more than a few minutes. Yes, he can be here for her!!! No he doesn’t need to sleep or rest. No, he’s not hungry. Yes, he’s being honest. Honestly, if Lance asks him one more time…finally, Krolia leaves with the Holts, deciding it is better if she goes with them to help them out. 

As everyone takes a turn telling Pidge they love her and will be back soon, the door quietly closes. Loves her. So many people love her. The other paladins kissed her cheek or forehead. Her parents held her and Matt ruffled her hair while sobbing. Even his mom said it, which took him aback for a minute. Love. LOVE.

Keith leans against the door, taking in the abnormal quiet of the hospital room once everyone left. Frozen. He feels frozen and scared. There is just a background of humming and beeping from the various machines that are currently hooked up to her but that doesn’t offer him any comfort. Keith takes a few slow breaths and slowly edges over to her bed. He carefully and slowly takes her hand. Cosmo somehow gets himself on the bed and cuddles with her on her left. At first Keith is nervous, what if he knocks something out or off?? 

But, it seems as Cosmo knows how to be careful with her. He’s absolutely gentle rumbling and finally licking her fingers. Keith ends up taking up residence on her right side. At some point, another nurse tries to get Cosmo out but soon realizes that this is a lost cause. Finally the nurse starts to check stats and notes some kind of data on a clipboard and Keith can’t help but blurt out, “Everything looks ok right?”  
The nurse, an older lady who looks like every teacher who hated him in school, replies, “We don’t know what is going on inside her head, if anything. But physically she’s stable. But the longer she is out, the more likely we need to consider a long term care facility for her. I told her parents this but they do not listen.”

There’s silence and then there is silence. Keith wants to wail and yell that SHE doesn’t know Pidge. She’s tougher than tough! She’s fought in an intergalactic war! Instead he ignores her and focuses on Pidge. He hears the nurse leave and his eyes don’t stray from Pidge. He traces her with his eyes because he’s afraid to disturb her. All he hears are the beeping of her heart on the monitor. He takes a deep breath and smells the antiseptic and he leans his head down to sniff her hair, which smells vaguely of smoke and the distinctive smell of a hospital. Her right hand has the iv in it and looks like there’s dirt under her nails. He starts to catalog her bandages-matching them to injuries. Unfortunately he is cataloging a lot. 

Keith cannot help but just stare at her. She looks so peaceful and he can’t help but wish this is one of her jokes. One where she will suddenly open her eyes and laugh at him. Haha she got him. What he wouldn’t give. He cannot help himself, like if he is tethered to her, getting closer and closer. 

At some point he gives in and just lays next to her and holds her close. Carefully arranging and maneuvering the wires and machines so he does not disrupt them. Her hand is cool to the touch and he thinks how she’s always cold. He gets his arm around her because he wants, no, needs to hold her, bind her to him…protect her. Keep her here, she’s his counterpart no matter what, in fact first. How can he go on knowing she’s not there? 

Lance said to talk to her. What can he say that hasn’t already been said by someone else? Probably better and more articulate. But yet, he whispers, “Pidge you need to wake up. Please, I need you, more than you know.” Whispering his secrets. His needs. His dreams.

Who is he going to call when he can’t sleep? Because she is the one who always takes his calls, no matter the time. Who is going to keep him in the loop with gossip whether he wants to know it or not? Who is going to send him goofy messages and jokes when he goes MIA? Who will send him random updates to his weapons and computers? Who will yell at him when he gets stubborn? Who would go toe to toe with Kolivan on his behalf? But more than all that, he realizes she’s his lifeline to the team. Especially with Shiro married and the others scattered about. But more importantly, he knows he matters to her. And she really matters to him. 

More than she knows…he doesn’t let her know, but he rereads her messages, her notes and keeps her picture in his pocket. She means so much and damned if she even knew. God, he should have told her…but he just thought they had more time. He always believed they had a ‘later’ to explore. After she got older, after she had time to see and do everything she should, everything she wanted. After he came to terms with his need and want. And could control it.

He can feel his eyes get heavy and knows that he’s going to fall asleep with her in his arms. And somehow in his sleep if he imagines her holding him and whispering to him, imagines her saying “Keith, baby,” and he kisses her…says he loves her…who can fault him…for his dreams.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so even though the plan was for a one shot...i wrote too much! Hope you don’t mind and please let me know if you have any requests for a story!! Thanks for any and all feedback and this is not beta read!

Pidge feels awful. Her whole body hurts. Her head hurts. Her ears. What happened? She searches her memory and it’s like the information just keeps floating out of her reach. Black hole. She fights to open her eyes but ultimately she just can’t. She tries to not panic, logic. Fight the panic, fight the fear, breathe. Patience yields focus. Logic…yes, logic is her friend. She just needs to be logical. Analyze, determine, discern, this feeling, be patient with herself. Okay, it feels like this is a bad dream she just can’t wake up from. It feels like she’s tried to before. Her body seems paralyzed like when you wake up but your body still thinks it’s sleeping, man she hates that feeling. If it’s a dream she just has to think good thoughts…wake up. 

Panic…it’s like she’s underwater? Trapped? Weighted down? She can vaguely hear voices, she thinks she hears her mom crying and Pidge frantically wants to get to her. Again she tries to open her eyes. But then she hears her dads voice, oh, it’s ok he’s got her. Somehow her will slips away again. Sleep, sleep is good, maybe she should just relax a little. 

Wait, is that Matt telling her to get up, ugh she doesn’t want to go to school. Everyone is so extra, why do people have to be so stupid?? She can afford to miss a day. She’s got straight A’s. Sleep, she just needs a little more sleep…I’m ok…

(Fading consciousness)

Shiro is whispering something about duty, focus, he’s here for her. Fight. She can do this. He’s so nice…she’ll get up later. Lance is speaking in Spanish, man she wished she knew Spanish, wasn’t he going to teach her? Hunk…is, Hunk…no, yes he is crying. Oh no, what’s wrong?? She needs to help him. What can she do? Again she starts to want to get up but then she feels so much pain, she falters, it’s too hard, it’s just easier to drift off to sleep. They got quiet, later, she will do it later…

Allura is hugging her and saying she shouldn’t be here. She needs to wake up. Ok, point taken. But where is here??? Wake up from what? Allura tells her to fight, she has so much more life to live yet. But, who is she fighting? Allura, I thought you left? I really miss you! So does Lance and the whole team! Allura!!! I have so many questions, don’t go! Let’s both go back…don’t leave me alone…alone…I’m scared, I’m all alone. I don’t even know what I am scared of.

Warmth suddenly settles around her and she wants to nestle closer. Taking a deep breath, she recognizes that scent, yes, now I can finally, now I can relax. He’s home. She moves her head and feels her lips brushing his neck. So of course, she rolls closer, and entwines her legs with his. Trying to hold him but her limbs feel so heavy. He’s so warm, safe, she’s safe.  
God she loves him and wishes he would take assignments closer to home. She drifts off to sleep knowing she’s safe as long as he’s near. Later she feels the room brighten and feels a happy reminder that she isn’t alone. She tilts her head up and brushes her lips against his neck, softly kissing him. God she loves sleepy kisses. Loves his scent. Loves his arms around her. Love. Safe.

It actually is a standing joke between them at this point. Pidge wanting to cuddle, needing his warmth and kisses which is ironic because she typically is not so sappy! So, with her eyes closed she searches for his mouth, again. Here. Yes. She runs her fingers through his hair and brings him closer yet. She feels his morning response and arches into him. Hands roughly pull her hips closer and she wraps her legs around him tighter. God, how she missed him. This. He was gone so long and she just really needs to feel close to him, in every way. She’s not used to going without anymore. It’s funny, she never cared about dating or sex before but now that she has, well, she misses it when he leaves. 

Wait, what the hell is that beeping?? She never has the alarm set to beep, always rock music! Gawd, that is annoying. But then a hand, his hand, closes over her breast and she moans, arching into the hand…forgetting all about the alarm. Then abruptly she hears a door open and she hears her mom yell, “Katherine Holt!”

I open my eyes and instantly regret it. It’s too bright. It’s too much. Ow, omg, I hurt. So much. Why!?! WTF?!? Where am I? But I immediately move my legs off from around my husband’s waist. What the heck is going on?! Why is my mom in our room????

Keith suddenly opens his eyes and sees Pidge, feels her under him, feels her legs around his hips and his hands…shit! He quickly moves and bolts up and tries to move. But her legs are wrapped around him and he is all at once he’s aware of the beeping from a machine, something must have come undone. He’s trying not to pull on any wires and take his hands off of Katie. Shit, he must’ve moved a wire! Once he’s free he inelegantly falls to the floor. 

Shit! He is so aroused right now all he can focus on is breathing. There is no way he can stand like this! Not in front of their moms!! Then suddenly, he remembers, Pidge is hurt! She’s up!!! He looks up from the floor into Pidge’s embarrassed and flushed face. She’s leaning over the edge of the bed, hair like a halo, and whispers, “Where are we?”

Quiznak, she’s up and talking!! I sit up abruptly and avoid eye contact with Mrs. Holt (and oh man, his mom!). Yet even with their eyes on me, I cannot help my hand reaching out and brushing her hair from her eyes, gently curving my hand around her face, my thumb stroking her soft cheek, my vision blurry with tears. She’s up!!! She’s okay. Gawd, I want to kiss her! I slowly shake my head, trying to clear away the confusion.

“Hey, how are you feeing? Are you ok?” Damn my voice sounds husky. I clear my throat and rapidly blink my eyes to try and see her better but I can’t seem to move my hand from her face. She’s up. She’s talking. She’s alive! She remembers me.

She looks nervous, eyes focused on me and eventually nods slowly. I breathe out and smile, which she returns slowly. I lean forward to look in in her eyes trying to see if she’s lying or just pretending to be ok, when suddenly her lips are brushing against mine. Ohhhh. My eyes, of their own will, flutter closed.

“Katie” I breathe onto her lips. I shudder, she’s okay, she’s awake! My hand tightens in her hair, pulling her closer to me. I feel her tongue brush my lower lip, feel a little nip, ohhhhhhh. I instinctively respond, nipping back, stretching up, into her. Without any thought, I quickly take it to a whole another level and deepen the kiss even more. My tongue asking, no demanding for entrance. She responds instantly. She moans and I can’t help but make the same the sound. I find myself trying to get closer. I’m now kneeling and her one hand is in my hair and my hands are on her. I’m leaning into her and I need more. I can’t believe I almost lost her!

After a few minutes, I realize I am hearing coughing and wheezing. I slowly pull back trying to restart my brain, only to look up into her mom’s wide eyes. Damn. Yup backing up immediately, or scooting on the floor more accurately. Yep, I can feel my face on fire and look past Mrs. Holt into my mom’s smirking face. Who looks entirely too happy and content.

Shit. What just happened? How did this happen? Why is my heart thumping so much and how can I look and talk to her mom now?

*****************************

Upon news that Pidge was awake the doctors kicked us all out of the room to do some tests with her. I wanted to stay by her but that was not okayed. Pidge just looked so scared and I wanted to help her/needed to help her. I instinctively hugged her and told her that I would be waiting for her once the tests were done. She sniffled but nodded trying to look brave. She’s amazing. So, I quickly brushed a kiss over her lips and said, “You got this. I’ll be here when you’re done.” 

She squeezed my hand, arched a brow, I smile and nod. Then I realize that once again both of our moms are staring. We are doing that weird silent communication thing again. That everyone likes to tease up about. Whatever.

But that was over three hours ago! Now we are all seated around a conference room table and everyone is on edge. Calls went out immediately and everyone arrived as soon as the word spread that Pidge was awake. Neither of the moms or I shared much details about what happened in the room. I don’t think anyone wanted to tell Mr. Holt. Thanks be for small miracles. But, I found that I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. (Kisses) I kept replaying them over and over in my mind. Unfortunately my body was responding as well. 

Finally I got up, took a deep breath and stood off in the corner of the room looking out the window without seeing much of anything. Everyone was talking and trying to figure out what caused her to wake up. And I just kept replaying my dream and then those kisses. How much of my dream was real??? Was I kissing her a lot more than I even remember? Did I say I loved her? Did she really respond? What...

I felt a shoulder nudge and looked up to see Shiro raising an eyebrow. I blinked. “Huh?”

Shiro laughed, “I just asked you if you were ok? You look really lost in thought and you probably haven’t slept in a while. Did you eat? Sleep? Are. You. OK.”

“Um yeah, I dozed last night at some point and I’m not hungry” I stated.

“Sure, but the chair isn’t comfortable believe me I know!” Shiro continues, “Do”

“What did you say to her that connected with her and finally woke her up?!” Lance practically yells from across the room. I can literally feel everyone eyes land on me. He looks pretty pissed. He’s standing with his arms locked and hands on the table. God dammit Lance. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t say anything really.” I know my face is hot. Shit. What do I even say?

Lance doesn’t look like he believes me and replied, “It had to be something. WE (arms waving around) have all been here for weeks, talking to her, supporting her and she didn’t wake up. Why you? What the hell?” Ugh I don’t have time for this bs. I don’t even know what actually happened or what was a dream. Fortunately, the doctor opened the door and indicated we all should sit. As the room quiets down the doctor stood at the front of the room and reads some notes on his file. 

“Physically, Katherine still has a lot of physical trauma to recover from. Time and physical therapy will definitely be required. More importantly, it appears Katherine is suffering from partial amnesia and what appears to be a false narrative of her life. She has a good understanding of her life to a point but then she lost some time and things seem… jumbled. She cannot remember anything from the week of the accident in any form and she believes she is married to a (flipping through notes) …a, yes, here we go, a, Keith Kogane. In her reality they are married and have an apartment. Apparently she believes they were friends and dated before eloping. I am unsure of the cause but we want to allow her some time to settle before we start challenging this narrative.” At this point, he snaps his folder closed and looks up.

Silence. 

Everyone’s gaze is suddenly on me. I myself, am confused. I haven’t seen Pidge in person since… the almost kiss. The almost…shit. No one knows about that. Or at least no one should know about that. But I can’t help the half smile that covers my face.

(Flashback Keith’s point of view)

It was the anniversary of his dad’s death. So he went back home, to his shack in the desert to pay tribute to his dad. He knew he had a meeting early tomorrow for the newest Blade mission and he shouldn’t be here but, fuck the rules. He was doing what needed to be done. He NEEDED to remember his dad. He NEEDED to get away and be alone, he needed some Earth grounding. He told his mom he what was going on and that he didn’t need her there. She was going to get everything set up for the mission for him and he could, well, honestly he just needed to be aloe without being the ‘leader’. 

It was dark and at this point he was just sitting in the dark thinking about his dad. Feeling sorry for himself. Alone, as always, with a bottle (or two) of jack. Cheers. He didn’t drink often but, hey he did alone great. No worries.

Suddenly lights cut across the room from outside and he hears an engine die. He squints and hears a door slam. He places a hand on his blade and waits to see who’s come to visit. In all likelihood it’s probably Shiro. Who else would know and who else cared? Everyone was busy with their lives, and that was fine, but for some reason this anniversary shook him more than most. He helped save the world. But he couldn’t save his dad. He couldn’t save Allura. Hell, even his friends all drifted away. He’s just better alone.

Footsteps echo and the doorknob turns. He doesn’t even turn to look at the door just too much effort. So when a body hops over the couch back and lands next to him he’s a little surprised to see (feel) Pidge. Then he inhales and he is hit with her intoxicating scent, inherently female with a slightly earthy undertone. God, she smelled good and she was so unique. It’s like she was made to hit his every button. His every want and need, there for his taking. He felt himself tilt towards her and he carefully keeps his left hand straight while he sunk into Pidge, his head finding rest in her neck where he could just sink into her and breathe her scent in. He huff deliberately on her.

She giggles and whines his name. Man, right now he was having trouble remembering why this isn’t a good idea. He wanted to lick her neck and memorize her taste. To mark her as his. He lets out a groan and tries to focus.

And then he growls and darts his tongue on her pulse point slightly sucking on where her neck and shoulder meet. At that she freezes and groans his name. He’s so freaking hard. He bites down slightly then soothing it with his tongue. Again. And again. At some point she hesitates *he hopes* and pushes him up. 

“Keith, are you drunk? The bottle isn’t even empty!”

“Pid—gin, this isn’t my first bottle. Hell you shouldn’t be here! I thought you had some big project and deadline coming up!”

“Keith, I didn’t come here to be reminded of my work! Though points for remembering some of those details! I’m here because…”

As I gaze in her eyes, I ask, “Yes, why are you here? How did you even know I’d be here?” I can hear my own voice so gravelly and deep.

She laughs and replies, “You should know this by now, …I know everything dude. I’m here just to be with you, you know, my big bad Blade buddy.” Nudging my shoulder with hers, trying to break the tension in the air. 

I smile and ask, “Is the room spinning or have you just changed the gravitational pull?” 

“Oookkaayyy, that tells me how are you holding up!! You sound like Lance!” Pidge says laughingly. 

“I’m ok. I just miss him. I think he would be happy with how I grew up. I just wished he could have seen it for himself. I wish him and my mom had a chance. They should have had more time. It’s just not fair.”

Pidge sighs and snuggles into my side. Her arms circle me and I realize I actually feel more relaxed, at ease. “I know Keith, but I honestly believe that you are here because of what he taught you and what pieces you kept of him. Of course he’s proud! Never question that. And I’m so sorry your mom and him didn’t get another chapter. You know…you are continuing to write his story.”

She paused and I said, “Go on, ask away, I bet you have a ton of questions for me!”

“Can you tell me a little about him? Only if you want! No pressure! IF not, I can just sit here and look at the wall with you!”

And strangely enough, I do. Want. But, instead I telling her what I really want, I tell her story after story. How he used to talk about the stars. How he taught me how to fix up bikes. How he always had time for me even when he was tired. I may have also poured her a drink (or two or three) as well. 

At some point she says, “Now let’s get you near a bed cuz I’m not carrying you! What time do you need to leave tomorrow anyways?”

I smirk and say seven. 

She howls, “Seven!!!! Ugh, only for you Blade! You know I don’t like to wake to an alarm! I don’t mind staying up late but waking up early!! What is wrong with you Blades!”

Another moan. She pushes him off slowly, somehow sliding down the couch as she turns on her back. I follow and end up spilling some Jack on her and the couch. She yelps and I can’t help but huff out a laugh. She grabs the bottle from me and haphazardly places the bottle on the floor. “You are done boyo! DONE!!!”

In the dark I can see the whiskey traveling where I only dreamt of going. Before my mind could catch up, I was leaning down with my elbows on the couch caging her in. Then I ducked by head and licked from her collar bone down to the V of her tank. She let me be for bit then she pushed up and moaned my name. I looked up, and smirked. She was flushed and I swear I could smell her arousal. Shit, it is probably just my wishful thinking. She pushed me up and shook her head. 

“Not like this. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up!”

So, she helps me to the bathroom and asks if I can go by myself. “Of course babe.” 

I’ve never called anyone babe. What am I doing?

I come out of the bathroom weaving but she’s there ready to help by grabbing my arm and helping me strip down to my boxers, tucking me to bed. I hold on though, she’s not leaving that easily. Not when she’s finally here, with me. My mind is jumbled but I know I want her. Need her. 

She huffs out a laugh and says, “What are ya doing?”

“Stay. Just a little longer.” I want to say please, but I can’t beg.

She returns, “I was, but I’m going to bunk on the couch!” She brushes my hair from my forehead and smiles sweetly at me. Does she not know what she is doing to my self control? That I want her so badly, for so long, it’s pretty much a joke at this point. In my mind, I can actually see us together. Does she ever think the same way?

I think I said nope and managed to pull her under the covers with me because it has gotten chilly. And if I remember correctly (which I do because I remember everything about her) she’s always cold. I murmur good night and she whispers back, “Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” I huff out a laugh and smile, tightening my hold on her. Curling my body around hers. Protecting her.

When I wake up, my head hurts and I feel myself pressing into a soft and sweet smelling body. I’m vaguely confused until I take a deep breath and open my eyes. Pidge, Katie Holt, Katherine Holt, is fast asleep in my arms nestled into my body. I want so badly to claim her, make her mine, that I’m actually shaking with need. I tighten my arms instinctively and feel her butt push back. Somehow during the night she took off her pants. God, her legs are tangled in mine and again I thrust consciously this time. 

I want her. I NEED her. This isn’t fair. But god, I’m glad it’s me here and not someone else! I slowly categorize each contact point and it’s like I have no control over myself. I have my hand on her stomach under her shirt. God, just a few inches up. But then I finally control my breathing and very, very slowly loosen my hold on her. I kiss her temple and she opens her eyes sleepily. 

“Hey”

“Hey”

She gives me a soft smile and I start to move closer, my lips are only a millimeter away, when my phone rings. 

I glance up at the clock and realize it’s already nine!!! Shit. I get up frantically, almost falling to the floor when Pidge rolls over, pulling the blanket up, says, “Go, I’ll clean and lock up.”

I look a her closely and finally nod as I run to get to the bathroom and get ready. Later. We are definitely exploring this later. I don’t think I can wait anymore. In fact, I’m honesty surprised I waited this whole year. I find myself calling her more and more and last night, I was completely relaxed with her. I told her things I’ve not even shared with my mom! So yeah, we are definitely coming back to this. After brushing my teeth and changing, I leaned down and said her name, “Katie”. She looked up surprised and “Hmmmmm” I kissed her forehead looked in her eyes and said, “This isn’t over. In fact, I need you to think, very carefully, do you, can you see yourself with me? Because if this starts, I’m not going to let you go. You’re mine.” 

Present Time

The room has erupted in much discussion and I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. Shit, I don’t even know what to say. What do I tell them? What should I tell them??? Do I share that I’ve had the hots for her for longer than I can remember? That I’m hyper aware of where she is and what she smells like? That the only reason I haven’t claimed her is because I’ve been giving her time to grow up and come into her own??? Shit, maybe I shouldn’t use the words claim. That sounds pretty primitive. Date? What’s the level above dating??

“But other than that she’s ok? I know you were concerned about brain activity and everything. Is she still a genius? Does she need physical therapy? Is she going to get back to 100%? What does she need? Is she in pain? When can I see her?” Okay, the words that tumble out of my mouth are not any of the things I am thinking. Instead they are my worries for Pidge…the important stuff.

Please be ok. Please let there be time. I just need time. I need you to want me too. I can work with want. If she thinks we are married, I can work with that. I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks.


	4. On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt can hit anyone, it just helps when someone believes in you  
> !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one proofread, hope you like! Please comment and share your positive energy!
> 
> :)

Keith is having second thoughts about being in charge of the transition of the Blades from super spy organization to humanitarian organization. Doubt fills his head, who is he to think he can run something of this magnitude?!? He didn’t even finish his time at the Garrison. He’s a troublemaker, a drop out, not some hero, despite the last few years. He’s starting to panic and figures he should leave now. Before Shiro can talk him out of it. But who should he talk to…he doesn’t want to worry his friends or family.

Fuck!

Pidge meanwhile is working late, despite being sick and being told (or yelled at - depending on the person) repeatedly, by EVERYONE to go to bed and get some rest. Hmmmpp! Rest is for the weak! I’m fine she thinks to herself! Suddenly there’s a sharp double rap on the door. Crap! It’s her mom!!! She trades her T-shirt for an old Garrison T-shirt from Matt, whips off her pants and yanks the covers down, throwing it on her latest project. She lays down in bed, trying to look innocent and sleepy.

Two more raps. A little louder. Huh, were they trying to wake her up…or test her?? She lets out a sleepy sounding, “Who’s there?” Damn she didn’t turn off the light!!

The door is suddenly pushed open and Keith’s head pops in, “Are you sleeping? I can come back later.”

Pidge pops up, (in a very nasally voice) “Oh it’z jus ou, no I’mmm okay. Whaz up? Come in, quick!”

Keith quickly comes in and sit on the edge of the bed. After a quick glance, his face takes on a concerned look, “Ummmm, yeah, I heard you caught a nasty cold, how are you doing? Shit, you should be sleeping! *glancing at the glowing light beneath her blanket* not doing whatever it is you are doing!” His hand waves over the light. 

He then reaches said hand out to press to her forehead. She tries to evade but he’s having none of it. “You have a quizacking fever! Did you take anything?”

Pidge nods in the affirmative. “Yez, zur, took the meds. I’m fine! Let me ive my life!”

Keith smirks, “Oh, *eyebrow raised* this is you living your life?”

Pidge groans, “Waz there a reazon uh came to visit, somehow I don’t tink you were checking on my health!”

Keith stiffens, “Um yeah, so, I just wanted to let someone know, I’m, leaving. Can you see if Kolivan or my mom can run the Blades…help them?”

At this news, Pidge sits up. “What!? Why? Did sumting happen? Do you meed help?”  
Keith shakes his head, “No, no, nothing like that! I just realized, the Blades need an experienced leader. Who is smart and can help them through the change of becoming a humanitarian organization.”

(Cosmo poofs in) Keith grabs hold of him and stands. “Take care of yourself, lots of water. I’ll check in soon.”

Pidge realizes that Keith is just planning on poofing out on her! Hell NO! Not on her watch. She leaps onto the both of them and suddenly they are in a spacecraft. Keith looks shocked as hell and Cosmo looks extremely happy. He’s licking her face and yipping. Keith on the other hand looks startled and vaguely uncomfortable with a handful of a semi-undressed Pidge. 

Keith yelps, “What the hell?”

Pidge replies, “Bitto!”

Cosmo licks the both of them and curls around them. Keith looks down and sees Pidge is somehow straddling him on his sleeping pallet in the ship. As he slowly looks up, he feels himself get really hot, like he’s the one who has the fever. She’s pressed against him, his hands are on high on her thighs, she’s warm and smells…like Vicks? Suddenly her small and capable hands are on his shoulders and he instinctively wants to hold her tight and arch up. Instead he freezes. 

Pidge on the other hand is realizing again how being sick must have short circuited her brain. Because she is rather enjoying the situation she has found herself in. FFFUUUCCCKKKKK.   
So she takes a deep breath, and asks Keith, “So wat iz thiz little tip really abut?”

Keith stupidly replies, “Huh?” As he slowly drags his gaze up, from her thighs, where the Garrison T-shirt has pooled around, up her unencumbered body to her her eyes, which look larger and then back down to her lips…which he is suddenly overcome with wanting to taste. 

He shakes his head and says, “huh?”

Pidge smirks, feeling more womanly than she ever could have imagined…ever. Takes a deep breath, noting Keith’s eyes tracking the movement, and leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Whazz goin on?”

Keith, murmurs, “I have to go, *deep inhale*, the Blades need someone else, somehow better with more experience and education. I’d just mess it up.”

At this, Pidge stiffens for just an instant, and Keith prepares himself for her her agreement or her fake belief in him. Because he knows Pidge doesn’t lie, doesn’t soften the truth and he knows the truth. This is what he needs. So he hold on to her and freezes. 

“Keef,” with a gentle hand on his chin she brings his gaze up to hers, “you’re it.”  
At his head shake, she questions, “Why the boubt?”

He slowly intakes a breath, letting it out just as slow, “I have no education. I’m a drop out. Hell not even a drop out, I got kicked out! I’m not even all Galra. I don’t fit in, I’ve never fit in. And I can’t hold them back! I…this is too important.”

At this Pidge wants to yell at him but NO, why do you doubt yourself but that’s not what he needs now. Shiro would slowly change his mind, Lance would joke and tease and Hunk would sympathize while getting him to change is point of view. But, they aren’t here. It’s just her…so she will use facts and make him see, he can do this. 

Keith realizes Pidge is holding him, tightly, and he slowly feels his anger and resentment fade. She understands. He knew she would. 

Finally, Pidge leans back and while stroking his neck with her thumb, playing with his hair in her other hand, she feels him slowly relax, that’s when she states, “You’re bright. Let me end a tra…mission to the Barrison, I’ll come with you.”

He freezes. What?

Nodding she continues, “I hab a degree eber, I don’t know what I was thinking, pecting to go back to work, like I “

Keith is shaking his head in the negative, “NO, you’re smarter than anyone there!! You have to help them, you know what’s at stake!”

“No, they hab Matt n my dad, hell eben my mom. They ont need me. What the hell… I know?”

Again Keith interrupts, “No one has seen or have had your connection to life and machines like you! You can’t quit. Has someone said something? Was it James? I’ll “

Pidge presses her fingers to Keith’s lips, “xactly, now bay all that buff to yourbelf hot shot! Do you noow that *finger quotations* educations is ot a prebictor of buccess? Look at jill Gates! Did yoo now that Thomas Edison failed mo many timez hiz friendsz baid, give up and he…like the boss he wuz , said, I just figured out 10,000 wayz to not do it? Keef, you CAN du thiz. I hav complet faith in yoo. And yoo now, if I didn’t I’d say somebing!”

PIdge brings her forehead to his, “yoo got this, I know you do!”

Keith holds her tight, and they just kinda fit together, in a way that will keep them both up for many nights in the future, with many thoughts and what ifs. But for now, it’s enough to know, that they believe in each other, so deeply…


	5. Birthday Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith relate the beginning of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a day late, but Happy Birthday Keith!!!

“Mom, mom, mom, tell us the story how you and dad got together!”

Drew chimed in, “Please mama!”

I look over to Keith, and smirk. “Sure thing!”

Keith smiles and shakes his head, holding onto our youngest, Finn. “Ok, but I reserve the right to interrupt with the truth!”

I laugh and smile at him. We are sitting in the family room, fire roaring in the fireplace and Keith and Finn are on the end of the couch and I’m on the floor with Abbey-her head in my lap. Little Drew is bouncing around the room, the result of too much sugar from earlier in the day. My whole world was here with me. I never take that for granted, but it doesn’t mean I cant have fun teasing Keith with them!

“It all started around Daddy’s birthday…Uncle Shiro wanted to throw Daddy a surprise party. He planned it in advance because on Dad’s actual birthday, we had a work party. So he had Tio Lance and Uncle Hunk take Daddy out for dinner and they were supposed to bring him back to Uncle Shiro’s place.”

Drew interrupts, “Where were you?”

Abbey, of course, yells at her younger brother about the interruption, “Drew!!! Just wait!”

I pat Abbey on the back and reply, “I was in charge of getting some supplies for Uncle Shiro, so I was out. I had to pick up food, decorations and tons of other stuff. But I needed help so I had a friend help.”

Abbey interrupts, not unlike her brother, but I just smile, “Who?”

I say, “A friend named James. So when Daddy asked Uncle Lance where I was, he told Daddy I was on a date with James. And Daddy got jealous!”

Keith interrupts here, “Okay, not jealous, just curious.”

I laugh out loud and say, “Nope! No one is buying that bridge!”

Abbey then looks confused, “Why would Daddy sell you a bridge, we don’t need one!”

Keith then, sighs, “Piiiiiiidddgggggeeeee”

Laughing I continue, “Daddy tried calling me and he even left me some messages, but I was busy so I didn’t reply. So Daddy was mad and at dinner, **under my breath** and had too many drinks, so Daddy built up his courage. When the guys finally got him to Uncle Shiro’s and saw James helping me, he got mad.”

“Kids, that wasn’t it, I was just HURT she didn’t remember my birthday…(voice fading) and was with Griffin.”

Pidge nods, “Sure thing! Anyways, like I was saying, Daddy got to Uncle Shiro’s and everyone was there to celebrate dad’s birthday. I knew Dad was mad but not sure why. So I ignored it. Then Daddy blew out the candles and made his wish.”

At this point Abbey is sitting up and listening completely, like she hasn’t heard this story before. Even little Drew was memorized. Pidge continues, “After cake, Daddy was testy, so everyone kinda figured they’d leave. But when James said he would give me a ride, Daddy said no, he’d take me home. So on the way home, which, by the way, I ended up driving Dad home cuz he wasn’t supposed to drive when he was that… tired…”

Keith interjects, “It was a long day guys, really”

I shake my head, “So I drove Dad home, walked him up to bed and was about to leave. Then Daddy asked me to stay so I wouldn’t walk home alone! Which I agreed to.”

Keith responds, “Mommy didn’t want to go home anyways, she would’ve just been worried about me!”

By now, I moved up on the couch and Keith handed me Finn to hold. I kept my voice low, not to disturb him, and continued, “So I agreed and we had a sleepover. But then Dad said that James wasn’t good enough for me and he thought I could do better!”

Keith lowly replies, “You could! He sucks!”

“ANYWAYS, we laid down to sleep when Daddy tells me that I deserve better. But at the time, I don’t think I did. So I told him that he was being mean and unfair.”

“Still don’t think that!” Keith mutters. 

“And, I finally told Dad, yeah I wasn’t planning on dating James. That’s when your daddy, took a risk, and confessed…he wanted to be my boyfriend.”

“Aweeeeeee, that’s so sweet!” Abbey exclaimed. 

“Then Daddy said we were meant to be…he knew it. But then Daddy ruined it by saying James didn’t really like me, he just wanted famous friends!”

“I NEVER said he didn’t like you! Stop changing what happened.” He nudges by foot with his. 

I roll my eyes, “Uh huh sure, but he hurt my feelings. So you know, I left. Then Wednesday was his actual birthday and he was sparring with Garrison soldiers. So dad thought it would be a good idea to challenge James. He ended up beating him but he really did a number on him so he was not happy when I came in and saw how bad James was hurt.”

“Kids, James was milking it! He wasn’t hurt as bad as he pretended!”

Drew replied, “Yes like when I ACCIDENTALLY hit Abbey and she acted like a HUGE baby!!!”

I interrupt now, before all hell breaks lose, “Regardless, that night we had an intergalactic party and Daddy asked me to dance. I wanted to say no but it was his birthday so I said yes. Then James wanted to cut in”

Drew and Abbey groaned, “Oh no.”

“That’s right kids, he sucks.” Keith says.

I huff out a laugh, “Okay, but Daddy didn’t let me go and told James to find someone else, and I was already committed to him.”

Awe’s from the kids and Keith is smiling. “I did.”

Drew looks up at me and says, “Were you happy Daddy said that?”

I smile, “of course dear, I love Daddy and that’s why it was okay, but I did tell Daddy he couldn’t tell me what I could and couldn’t do. Then Daddy said okay, and he kissed me right on the dance floor!! And ever since then, Daddy and I have been a couple.”

Keith interjects, “But mom didn’t let me know that and so I spent a few weeks feeling bad that she didn’t like me.”

“Mommy!! That wasn’t nice!” Scolded Drew. 

“I know baby, but sometimes you have to think about things and how they could change everything. But I talked to grandma and finally told dad I felt the same. But I when I made up my mind I told Daddy what I wanted and how I felt. Then HE said he knew I’d get there cuz I’m so smart.”

We sat for a while in silence, watching tv, and I can tell Finn is sleeping, Drew and Abbey are close. I hold out my hand for Keith to take, and he does kissing my palm. Then he says, “Best birthday present that I ever asked for!


	6. Can’t Keep Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge take an unplanned step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one!

Shit. Keith knows he’s late. And hates the fact that Lance is going to be proved right in roughly 5 minutes if he can’t find the damn ballroom. It shouldn’t be this hard, it’s a big room! Shit he can make it. Keith picks up his pace, running now as sweat drips down his back, as he practically pushes some waitstaff out of his way through the narrow hallway. Maybe he should have gone the main route, but he knew he didn’t have time to stand in line, nor did he have his invitation, no this was faster. He’s sure. Finally, he sees the bright lights and hears music, he rushes into the room before the appointed time, just barely. 

He breathes a sigh of relief. Hitting send on the text he had prewritten to Lance…

BUZZZ, BUZZZZ

Damn, I owe you $10. Sad emoji

Keith glances around and sees his fellow Blades, Paladins and Garrison members mingling with various species in the large ballroom. He hates shindigs like these but he secretly admits that this is a great chance to see his friends, so he takes it in stride. He pauses and tries to act like he wasn’t running for his life. Can’t have Lance see him sweat! 

Griffin sidles up, “So you make it in time or not?”

“Of course I made it. How’s it going Griffin?”

“Damn, looks like I owe Lance $20. Oh, I’m good, good. So, um, how long you think you’ll be in town?”

“Why?”

“Dude, just answer the question?” James mutters. 

“Why?”

“Forget it, I’m going to walk the perimeter, or I mean the room, **under his breath maybe I can actually get Katie out on the dance floor this time**..anyways, have fun….if you even know how.”

“Sure.” Keith shakes his head, he knows they are fine now, but he can’t bring himself to really like Griffin. No matter what everyone else says. And he really didn’t like the idea of Griffin and Pidge in the same…anything. Now that he thinks of it, Pidge was trying to tell him that him and Griffin were alike, wth? Frowning, he shakes his head and starts to move deeper in the room, keeping to the edge and trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Eyes darting back and forth tagging everything, unconsciously looking for Pidge.

As Keith moves deeper in the large room he notices a strange odor, one he can’t quite place. While he notices it immediately it doesn’t alarm him, and he absently wonders if it was an alien scent he was picking up but as he looks around the room, he gradually starts to notice that some of the women in the room suddenly look flushed and uneasy. His thoughts again dart to Pidge, where the hell is she? What the hell is going on?

Some lady grabs onto his arm and looking somewhat flushed tries to get him on the dance floor. He shakes his head and gets out of her grasp. Was she drunk? What are they serving the guests? He quickly taps out a message on his communicator, “Guys, what’s going on. Anyone else notice the strange odor? Can we all have ears in?” 

He notices that Coran, Hunk and Lance are immediately online but no Shiro or Pidge. Shit. He doesn’t question why it’s suddenly imperative that he find Pidge, he just picks up his pace and wishes the room was smaller. Where would she be??

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Pidge realizes she is starting to feel off, kinda weird. She pauses suddenly, listening to the voice in her head that often points to trouble, before said trouble blows up in her face, turning to the MFE pilots and Blades she was with, “Do you guys feel weird?”

Veronica laughs, “No, it’s just you soooooo, in tune to Keith showing up! Lance mentioned that he bet Keith that he would be late, so you know he probably just arrived… just now-at the last minute, so Lance won’t win.” She starts to giggle and leans on Acxa a little more heavily. 

Acxa looks confused, “Why would you feel weird because Keith is here? Aren’t you guys friends?”

Pidge looks annoyed, “No Acxa, I don’t feel weird because Keith is here- Veronica is just being especially Lance like tonight!” She frowns at Veronica, hating that she’s always the shortest one of the group. It’s hard to look intimidating when she’s in flats and Veronica is in sky high heels, towering above her!

Veronica smirks and Acxa looks confused. Zethrid smirks replying, “Aways knew there was something there. You guys never fooled me!” 

Pidge shakes her head, trying not to fan herself, why is she so hot?!? Pidge feels like her face is on fire at this point. “Honestly, do none of you feel, hot, uncomfortable? I feel like I’m…never mind.” Pidge downs the drink in her hand, rather quickly and ultimately fans her face, while holding the glass to her cheek. Why is she sweating?

Veronica, swipes her arm over her forehead, “Well yeah but I had…a lot of these”, as her arm waives her empty glass. She looks over to Acxa, smiling, “How YOU doing?”

Meanwhile, Keith continues his search for Pidge when Coran’s voice is suddenly in his ear, “It’s a malfunction of the greenhouse exhaust. For some reason, something failed and now the exhaust is funneling through the ballroom. It’s essentially harmless but the gas has a strange effect on females. It makes them very…um…I guess you would say…amorous.”

Shiro suddenly chimes in, “Okay, team, Hunk and Coran can you guys make sure that the exhaust is off and get some fresh air in here? Hunk maybe take Shay with you just in case?”

Agreement is heard when Coran interrupts, “Well, based on the breathing and rate of” Shiro interrupts, “Coran the point, quickly!”

“Oh yes, sorry, well humans are the first to be affected, and the most strongly, so perhaps we should locate number 5?”

“On it” is heard from the other Paladins. 

Keith is feeling very…uncomfortable until he finally sees Pidge. As he takes in the scene, Veronica is hanging off Acxa and Pidge is looking very flushed. He races up to her and says, “Hey, some exhaust got mixed up and it affects Earth females the fastest, Acxa, can you handle Veronica?”

Acxa nods, “What are the side effects? How can I help her?”

“Ummm, they get kinda, um frisky? Just get her out of here and in some fresh air. I’m gonna grab Pidge.”

Zethrid laughs, and yells in a booming voice that can be heard across the room, “Yeah you will!!! High five!”

Keith looks at her strangely and shakes his head but in the end doesn’t have time to question her. He grabs Pidge’s arm, “Let’s go.”

Pidge is pretty disorientated and stumbles, when suddenly Griffin comes up. “Hey, I got her, why don’t you go figure things out?” He grabs her other arm and tries to pull her close.

Pidge groans, “Guys, please…”

Veronica whoops, “Ooohhhhh a fight!!! Yes, fight to win her heart!!!” 

Keith looks at Acxa, eyebrow arched, when she throws Veronica over here shoulder, “Okay, we are leaving now!”

Keith nods, then looks over to Griffin and grunts out a “No,” juxtaposing his body between theirs, “I’m not leaving Pidge with you, so get lost.” Griffin and Keith stare at each other for a while before, chaos essentially erupts around them. Griffin is hit with a body loosening his hold and Keith takes full advantage and maneuvers Pidge away and out of the ballroom. 

Once out of the ballroom, Pidge stops and sways, “Keith, I think I need to be alone. Just leave me and I’ll be fine. Seriously.”

Keith shakes his head, “No way. I’m not leaving you out in the open, c’mon.” As they continue through the halls, people are rushing around them and Pidge insists, “Keith, you gotta, please, I …. Need some …space.”

They reach the dorms, where Keith asks, “Which one is yours?” 

Suddenly, Shiro and Lance show up and ask how she’s doing? Pidge moans, “I can’t please just leave me alone, all of you!”

Shiro glances at her, looking serious, and states, “Katie, I can help you. Tell me what you need.“  
Lance interjects, “No, I can help her. No one is waiting for me. I’m not with, anyone anymore, so I got her. You and Hunk go home. 

Pidge pulls away, trying to open her door. “Guys, you can’t help me with what I NEED now, ok. I can handle this, I’m safe here in my *groaning* she leans against the door, please I don’t want you to see me like this and, and, *panting*

Lance suddenly looks like he got hit with a hammer. “Ooohhh, you need RELIEF!!! And I, I can do this for you.” He leans down, pulling her forehead against his, “I’m really good at this Pidge. Let me help you. I don’t want you to be alone, okay? Just this once.”

Keith realizes what they are talking about and he growls, “NO!!! No way! Get back.” As he pulls Pidge in to his body, his warmth, she leans in, inadvertently accepting his offering. He yanks out his ear piece, hitting Lance in the face and picks up Pidge, carrying her into her room. 

Once the door closes, Pidge moans, “Keith, really, *panting* you. Have to. Leave.”

But Keith just holds her closer, nuzzling her hair, arms wrapped tight around her. “I’m not leaving you.”

Pidge groans, “You don’t understand. I need…” sobbing. Pidge can’t help the feeling, like she needs something important and she doesn’t know what it is so she’s actually crying now. Pidge now cannot even thing straight, she’s so aroused. 

Keith cups her cheeks, gazing into her eyes, his thumbs wiping her tears away, “Shhhh” and he kisses her. Deeply. Wholly. Passionately. Like he has secretly dreamed of, for, oh, so long. 

Pidge just can’t. She has wanted this for longer than she could say, and he is so warm, so safe, so, so Keith. She arches into him, resulting in a very masculine moan that triggers another moan in her. She can’t help but feel this is right. This is what she needs. Really needs. Badly. 

Suddenly her head bangs against the wall, Keith has her pinned against the wall and she can’t help but love it. She bites his lip, he groans, his hands slips down her body, caressing her ass. She arches and is rewarded with another moan, they fight for supremacy but there is no winner and no loser. Just heat. Finally Keith pulls back, “Katie, I can’t, I can’t not like this. Fuck.”

He vows, to help her but not find his own release. At this thought, he moves his mouth down her neck biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He moves slowly and thoroughly finding every pleasure point he knows. And some that are just Pidge’s. Until Pidge is crying out his name and invoking all the gods she can name. And probably some new ones. 

The next day….

Pidge twitches awake, realizing she’s warm and cozy, only to open her eyes to Keith’s head laying on her chest. WTF?!?

She immediately freezes, trying to remember what happened. Taking stock, she can tell she doesn’t have any clothes on, but Keith does have his pants on. That’s good. She tries to think back and is slowly remembering last night. Shit.

Keith shifts, rolling over and positioning her on top of him. He clears his throat, hesitatingly asking, “Pidge, did you put the pieces together?”

“Um, kinda?”

“Ok, so, just in case, recap…weird gases, made human females aroused, I…um helped and I was hoping this could be a you know, a thing we do.”

“What! Help each other get off?”

“No!!!! Well, yeah but not like that, but more like, um, shit, so I really *sigh* I like you. Like more than I let you know. And I really really liked this. And if I’m honest, I think I’d kill anyone that wanted to um…ya know help you out when you are feeling amorous? If you were ok with that. Only if YOU wanted, to, cuz, I don’t want anyone else helping me. But right now I’d love if you helped me.” 

Silence.

Keith felt his heart drop. His hands reflexed closed but he quickly let her go. “Never mind, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t make you feel weird. I’m ”

Pidge laughed, “No, definitely not weird.” She snuggled into him, mentally cataloguing all the places they were touching. Hmmmm.

Silence.

“So, that wasn’t just a dream? Wow. So you um, only helped me, you um, didn’t ”

“Of course not!!!! You weren’t yourself and I didn’t, no wouldn’t take advantage…though looking back, maybe I did, I’m “

Pidge leaned up, straddling him and she felt him respond. She smirked, “So I’m thinking I owe you a few…”

Keith let out a breath, “Honey, you have no idea.”

Pidge, huffs out a breath, “So, we a thing now?”

Keith stares up into her eyes, “We’ve always been a thing, but yeah, I need to claim you. Badly, that is, if you want me?”

Pidge looks at Keith with so much love and affection, “Keith, there’s no doubt. I really need you too.”

Keith smiles and when she leans down to kiss him, he knows, she’s claiming him as well.


	7. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Kidge fluff!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you like this short snippet! Couldn’t sleep last night so here it is :)

“Don’t you dare!!!”

“Awww you gonna cry? Go ahead and cry baby!!!”

“You cheated!”

“NO I DIDN’T!!! Take it back!”

“I quit, this is why I hate playing with you, MOOOOOMMMMMM”

Katie Holt, aka, Pidge, aka, mooooommmmmm, aka Katie Kogane, looked at her husband and growled, “Why, why, why, would you give them the okay to play Risk this late at night? When they are already tired and crabby? YOU make this problem YOU go fix it!”

Keith groans, “They asked for you! In fact their calling you! And you stayed at work late!” So he quickly inserts “This isn’t my fault! They wanted to play and I had a conference call…so I might not have heard what they asked, and just might have, said okay.”

He looks at his wife of fifteen years and and tries to look innocent. “Babe, you know that they are sneaky. They really take after you.”

At this point, Pidge literally jumps on Keith, “Nope!!! Nope!!! You can’t blame this on me! My child is the one who hates playing the stupid game and wants to quit. And is currently crying! YOU are the one who likes to win no matter what! I was a good girl!”

Keith laughs, pulling her close, holding her tighter, “Good girl?!? Who hacked her way into the Garrison?” He rolls her under him on the couch and grabs her wrists, using his weight to stop the kicking. 

Pidge bites his shoulder, “Ass! I only did that under extenuating circumstances. Go…fix…this.. especially if you want some mommy and daddy time later.” She kisses him and then leans back, arching an eyebrow. 

Keith groans, “You fight dirty Kogane.”

She laughs, “Yup! Learned from the best! Now, go!”

Keith sneaks one more kiss before he gets up and tells Finn, “Finn, mom wants you, it’s time to get ready for bed!!”

Finn runs over, “Mom, let me tell you, that game is horrible!”

She laughs, picking him up and holding him close. He’s almost too big to do this but he’s her last, her baby and she just can’t help herself. Keith murmurs, “Be careful, he’s getting heavy.” He puts a hand on her back, then skims down to smack her on the ass. “I’ll get our two Commanders up in a few.” 

She smiles and nods, listening raptly to her little boy explain why he lost and why there’s no strategy when the game relies on dice throwing and dumb luck. 

Keith walks over to the dining room table where his two oldest are arguing over some move. Keith looks at the board, realizing they are pretty close in continents, so this game is not ending soon. And since neither of kids like to give up he simply looks at them both, stating sternly “We’ve said it before, no fighting and name calling while playing games. Times up.”

Both kids are blaming each other and begging for more time. Keith holds firm, knowing this is no quick win for either side. He pauses, “We can keep the game as is and you can finish tomorrow.”

Drew replies, “Dad no! My luck with the dice may change, what if she switches dice, what if”

Abbey yells, “I’m no cheater! You are a cheater! You keep getting Finn to attack me and you do nothing for him! You are a cheater!!!!”

Keith holds up a hand. “Stop! Mom is really tired, do either of you really want her to come down here?”

Both kids pause and Keith continues, “You know mom hates it when you fight. It really makes her sad. And tomorrow is Saturday and we were supposed to have a fun family day, going to Uncle Matt’s…but hey, if you want to cancel, let’s finish this game.” He sits down and looks like he’s excited. The kids pause…Drew stands up, “Truce?” Abbey replies, “Truce.”

Keith smiles and says, “Okay want me to keep this set up?”

Drew says, “No, cuz where will we eat breakfast? I’m going to tell mom about the robot problem I have. It’s not working again. I think there’s something wrong with the motherboard.”

Abbey nods, “yeah, you can put it away Daddy.” She leans up and kisses him, sweetly adding, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Keith smiles and then after the kids are upstairs thinks, damn, they got me to put this mess away!! They really do take after Pidge!! 

Later that night, when all was quiet, Keith whispered in his wife’s ear, “Want one more?”

Pidge laughs, “No, no more. You keep doing this, one more, shit.” Then she turns to him leg over his hip and hand on his cheek, “C’mere.”

Even later that night, when Pidge catches her breath and stares at the ceiling…she murmurs, “Maybe just one more. I never liked prime numbers anyway.”


	8. V-Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has decided it’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I’d love your feedback and comments!!

Shiro was happily rummaging around the supply closet in one of the largest garrison labs. More specifically Pidge’s closet…or tool treasure chest. He knew Pidge had the best as well as varied tools mostly because she always bought the best and improved them. But right now he needed a very specific wrench which he knew Pidge altered to fit in tight spaces but still gave enough torc to get the job done. When he came and saw that Pidge wasn’t there, but since he didn’t feel like making small talk with any of the other lab people…he kinda just snuck in. He was going through the drawers of the tool chest absently wondering if Pidge could start her own business when he heard voices. He paused to check to see if it was Pidge and it was then… when his brain short circuited. 

Veronica laughed, “Seriously? Can you repeat that for me!”

Pidge replied, “Shhhh, not so loud, but yes, I’m serious. I’ve decided. I’m losing my v-card, getting it punched, popping my cherry, however you want to say it. I’m going to have sex with someone! I feel like I’m the last virgin in this place. It’s honestly just sad at this point, have you seen some of these cadets??”

Veronica sighed, as she dropped the box she was carrying on the work table. “Okay but who? When? Where? You gotta be careful. You are not going to some bar and picking up some random dude. Not on my watch!”

Shiro silently thought, thank you Veronica. 

Pidge interrupted, “Yeah, yeah, yeah-all good points. I don’t know. That’s why I’m telling you. I need help. If I knew all that, I wouldn’t still be a virgin would I?” Pidge flops on the couch in the lab, dramatically lays down and groans. 

“Well, (laugh), okay. That makes sense and at least you came to me and not Lance. Let me set up a party, it can be casual so you can get a feel for the guys and then I’ll introduce some drinking games (at Pidge’s negative head shake) or just regular games. Just to get you relaxed. You can see who you are attracted to and then make it happen. But hey, what happened at Shiro’s wedding? I thought for sure you would have gotten laid then. I saw the guys circling you like sharks around an injured bloody fish! Besides, people always get lucky at weddings, I know I did!” Veronica snags a chair and drags it over to sit in front of Pidge. 

Pidge rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah, so you’ve said. But I’ve yet to hear with who?”

Veronica, at this point, shrugs and says, “Hey, hey, I don’t kiss and tell. Especially when my brother is in hearing distance.”

Pidge laughs, “Yeah, whatever, he’s not here now. We both know you’re happy he’s here. So am I. It’s great, with Hunk and Shay, Lance, it’s been really fun, stopping work and having a life again. But seeing Hunk and Shay and Shiro and Curtis…it just makes me realize…I’d like that. That connection beyond Matt and my family. I want…shit, I don’t even know. When I got home, I needed to be around my family. I missed them so much. And with Allura gone, Lance depressed, I just felt so damn guilty just to be alive and to have my family. But two years in, I feel like I’ve grown and matured. In a lot of ways but sadly, not in this area and frankly I’m tired of waiting. I don’t know if you know this, but I’m not an especially patient person.”

“HAHHAHAHA, yeah, yeah I know. What happened at the wedding. Don’t avoid my question Katherine Holt.”

Pidge started sitting up, then gave up and leaned on her elbow, “I was dressed up and a lot of guys asked me to dance. End of story. No one took it any further.”

“I know, I saw. I was there. Then what?” Veronica stared and arched a brow.

Pidge closed her eyes, “I dunno. I got to talking to Lance, then Keith and then the three of us were sitting at a table doing shots, being stupid and silly. Then Matt was there, all you MFE fighters and… and … no one was asking me to dance anymore…and I dunno. Do you think Matt scared them off?” Pidge lays down, again, arm over her eyes.

Veronica laughs “Ohmygod!!! That’s hilarious if you think Matt is scaring anyone away. More likely it was the two Paladins who monopolized your time. No guy wants to step up to a Paladin’s girl. You know, I gotta say something. I’m kinda surprised you haven’t done IT with one of them. Lance thinks the world of you and just so you know, all of us would approve. I think you would be good for him. And well if I’m being totally honest… you and Keith got this strange yet cute vibe going. Like you guys are already married and know each other’s weird parts and are okay with it. So dish!”

Pidge shakes her head, “No, no - they don’t think of me like that. Even if I’m now older. Honestly, I feel like I need help here. I don’t know where I’ve gone wrong. Matt swears people, or specifically guys, find me attractive but I’ve yet to be propositioned. I’m not dying a virgin.”

Veronica asks, “Okay, okay, you are no where near dying age. What we need to determine is what type of guys do you find attractive? Lance/Keith? *Pidge kicks out a leg towards Veronica who rolls her char out of the way* Tall/short? Fit/average? Funny/serious? Smart? Human? Give me something to work with here!”

Pidge starts to answer when a loud ringing starts to go off. “Shit” both girls reflexively say, standing up immediately “Let’s go!”

Shiro waits a few minutes more, making sure everyone has gone from the lab, when he slowly emerges from the closet. He hurriedly leaves the premises-sans wrench. He can’t be expected to have his head in the game after hearing that. He immediately picks up his communicator and starts to make some calls.

Fast forward two weeks

Keith is knocking on a door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. The door opens revealing Ina. “Keith, Acxa, come on in! Everyone is already here but you’re just in time for the games.”

They both cautiously make their way in, taking in everything. The music is loud, lights dim with some twinkling lights hanging strategically, and the apartment seems overly warm to Keith. He sees people drinking and dancing or groping, which makes him crinkle his nose. Because of the heat, he can smell various colognes, perfumes and probably sweat. Acxa pulls on his arm, “Do they know it smells in here?”

Keith sighs, “Most humans sense of smell isn’t as strong as ours.” He sees Veronica wave a welcome and they start heading to her. He notices Veronica make a swipe for Pidge’s game controller, miss, and then simply turn the game off completely with her foot. After a few minutes of groaning and yelling, Pidge finally gets up. Veronica whispers something and then Pidge sighs. 

“Fine, fine, yes I remember, what are we playing?” Pidge questions. Veronica waves a hand in Keith’s direction “Oh, hey Keith, Acxa. I didn’t know you guys were in town!” She waves and runs her fingers through her hair. 

Keith can’t help but stare. It’s Pidge. His brain is saying Pidge. Pidge. But she doesn’t look like his Pidge, or erm how she normally looks. She has make up on, which expertly drew his attention to her full and shiny lips, her eyes which look larger then normal and hair curled. Then there’s the issue of clothes, or lack of them. She’s in her socks, which is the norm. But that’s where ‘norm’ ended. She had on a tank top, which showed off her toned arms and really fit and toned body. Her shirt said ‘Player’ with a game controller of it but it also had a deep V in the front. Which really showed off her….she also had on shorts, short shorts. And while she’s not tall, her legs went on forever. He grunted. 

Acxa rolled her eyes and said “Hello friends. We just got in. Um, can I get one of those?” Waving at Veronica’s drink. 

Veronica laughed, “Of course, c’mere.” She linked her fingers with Acxa’s and pulled her to the kitchen.

Pidge stared and turned to Keith, “Do they have something going on?” Keith shrugged and replied, “Maybe?”

Pidge stepped around a few people and stood next to Keith. “Well, I’m glad you could make it. Um, Veronica decided to have a house party. I think she invited the whole Garrison and most of the Blades.”

“Yeah, so I see. Um, where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, well Hunk and Shay had plans with her family. And Shiro and Curtis aren’t here yet. I think cuz they intimidate everyone whose lower ranking, they try to get to these things later when everyone is already drinking and relaxed. And, I thought Lance was going to be here *looks around* but I dunno.”

At this point, Keith starts to ask a question when some random guy puts his arms around Pidge’s waist and pulls her against him. Keith stiffens, waiting for Pidge to do or say something, anything. But nothing. She kinds freezes and then the guy sloppily kisses her neck, causing her to flinch then he could forcibly see her make herself relax. This isn’t right. What the hell. Keith can feel himself getting mad. Why is this guy touching her and why is she letting him?? He’s shown her at least twenty ways to get out of a hold like this. 

Meanwhile, Pidge can feel herself blushing because she can bet Keith is wondering what the hell is going on. But Veronica said she should let guys get up close. Don’t put up her defenses. To feel them out. Let them feel her up, well not really but she’s going with the other advice. After all she’s the virgin and Veronica isn’t. 

Veronica and Acxa come back and announce, “Game time.”

Beer pong was played and while Keith and Pidge were partners he realized that just meant other people got to stand next to her. He recognized some of their opponents and while they were winning he found himself getting more and more annoyed. He was tired of watching guys brush up against her, touch her arm or push her hair behind her ear. Finally, he announced he needed a break. 

Then some asshole called Pidge as his partner and he turned, ready to argue when Lance showed up and announced he was here. Everyone turned to see him and Keith took advantage of the distraction to stand next to Pidge and ask her to come outside with him. She looked up at him and nodded. He moved to put his hand on her lower back to guide her out and once they were outside he found he didn’t want to move his hand from her. He took a deep breath, “Hey, great job partner.”

Pidge laughed, “Why thank you!” She found herself gazing up at the stars. It was quieter out here, and much cooler. As she was slightly sweaty, she found herself shivering slightly in the cool breeze. When suddenly Keith put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his heat. She felt herself relaxing enough to ask, “How’d you really end up here? This isn’t your scene.”

Keith groaned, “I dunno. I’m getting tired of being away from everyone. I…miss you. Guys, I meant, I miss all of you guys. All of you. So when Shiro said Veronica was having a get together, I didn’t know he meant party. But he said we were welcome to drop by and I wanted to see everyone, and Acxa seemed to want to come…so here I am.”

“Sorry you came?” Nudge, nudge.

“No. Not at all. Um, so, can I ask?”

“What?” Pidge’s response was met with silence. She looked up, and elbowed him a little harder. “What?”

But when she looked up, her eyes met his and she knew she had way too much to drink. Because this wasn’t just Keith, arm of Voltron, team leader or Blade member. In fact, he looked so…good. And her mind flashed back to Veronica asking her what type of guys does she find attractive. And her breath caught with that thought. She moaned out “Keith?”

Keith looked down at her, he’d been thinking about her a lot. More than he should. More than he even feels comfortable with. But he can’t stop. Especially since Shiro told him she was going to have sex with some random guy at this party. That didn’t feel right and he told Shiro exactly that and then followed up with what was his plan to stop it. But then Shiro said he wasn’t going to stop it. He had to let her find her own way, she has a father and it’s not him despite the team calling him space dad. The whole talk left him in a really shitty mood. That lasted for days, which affected his crew until finally Zethrid complained that if he was so worried he should just man up and do the deed. 

Keith immediately denied that was a viable solution. So then Zethrid said, “Really cuz you always have had some weird thing with her. Looking after her. Being next to her. Eating with her. Asking for her opinion. Answering her questions first. Heck, even your space dog prefers her to everyone else. But hey, if you don’t want to, maybe you can talk to Lance and he can?”

Keith’s not even sure of the rest of the conversation at that point. He walked out of the room. He couldn’t imagine Lance and her together. It ruined his whole day and when he was able to finally sleep, he had some very intimate dreams. Of Pidge. And him. And it shook him. 

Keith shakes his head, dips down, pauses and finally softly asks, “Katie, can I kiss you?”

“Mmmmhmmm” is what he thinks he hears. So he moves slowly turning her so her hips are aligned with his. He hands are low on her hips and with his right hand he slowly moves it up her body to tenderly cup her cheek, stroking her with his thumb. She’s so beautiful is the last coherent thought he has. 

Deliberately he dips his head and his lips gently touch hers. Then more firmly. And when she opens her mouth, inviting him in, kiss loses all thoughts. They kiss and kiss…and kiss. Pidge’s hands are in his hair at this point and somehow Keith has her up on the railing with her legs wrapped around him. Both feel like this is right and there’s no need to rush anything. This is what each of them were looking for. 

Keith and Pidge are oblivious to their group of friends standing off to the side, smiling and feeling quite proud of themselves.


	9. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels...all kinds of feelings!

Post Voltron Life

Keith got back to Earth after a long absence with the Blades and was looking forward to seeing his friends. While he knows his work is important and he loves it, he also finds himself missing his friends. Which is funny because he’s not used to feeling like this. He called Shiro and found out that they were training some new recruits at the Garrison gym. He grinned, “Fun times huh? I’ll be there shortly!”

Keith turned to Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor, “Hey I’m going to head to the Garrison gym, they are having sparring day. You guys are officially off duty.”

Zethrid turns to Ezor, pumping her fist, “Party time!”

Acxa asks Keith, “Can I join you? Not for party time, but the sparring?”

Keith nods as he makes his way down the ramp. “Sure, but we probably won’t spar. Let’s go. Cosmo!” He pushes a hand in his hair, as does Acxa, “Take me to Pidge.” He felt his face turn red as Acxa raised an eyebrow smirking. He wasn’t quite sure why he said Pidge and not Shiro or really any of the others. He avoided her eyes and waited. 

They pop into a large gym, near the mats. He sees Pidge sitting against the wall, one leg out and the other bent, looking at her laptop. Some things never change. Yet, he also recognizes change is inevitable. Her hair is longer, pulled into a haphazard pony tail, no glasses, and she’s in a tank top and cargo pants. He pauses for a second, just to get his bearings, when Shiro catches sight of him and moves toward him to pull him into a one armed hug. 

At this point, Keith realizes their appearance has essentially caught everyone’s attention. He can feel many eyes on him making him feel uncomfortable but ignores it in favor of greeting Shiro. He looks over and notices Hunk and Lance are standing not far from Pidge. They all amble over and Keith gets a hug from everyone. Veronica hastens over and says hey, but Keith notices her attention is on Acxa and visa versa. He silently wonders how long this has been going on when Pidge pulls on his arm. He looks down and she raises to her tip toes, he leans over and she whispers, “Yup, that is a thing! I’m so glad you guys will be back for awhile and I don’t have to listen to Veronica’s sad songs anymore!”

Keith huffs out a laugh when Cosmo jumps on Pidge causing her to lose her balance and fall into him. He automatically catches her and holds on while Cosmo and Pidge go through their routine of hellos. Again, Keith finds he can’t take his eyes of her. But he doesn’t want to make it weird so he takes a deep breath to try and focus and center, only to just inhale in her unique scent. He shakes his head but doesn’t let go. 

Keith looks up at the new recruits and takes a quick inventory. Most look exhausted. They must have been sparring for a while now. Shiro softly says, “We can break and catch up. Let’s grab dinner and drinks.”

Loudly Shiro announces to the room, “All right that’s enough for today. Let’s break and we will see you all on Monday.”

As they turn to leave, a big guy steps up, “So this is the infamous Keith. *grunt* He doesn’t look like much.”

Keith laughs, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Wanna try me?” Keith feels that moment of anticipation pumping through him. 

And that’s when things get crazy. The big dude says, “I know you guys are supposed to be the shit. But with the exception of Commander Shiro, none of you look dangerous. Hope you guys were in better shape a few years ago.” He starts to laugh and a few brave souls join him. Keith is feeling pretty amused himself, that is until Pidge steps forward, smirking. 

“Private Callahan, care to spar? One to one. No weapons. Hmmm, let’s say best 2 of 3?”

Murmurs could be heard through the gym. Pidge deliberately pitched her voice to carry. Now everyone was looking at them. Keith saw the MFE pilots whispering and money exchanging hands. He knew they were betting how fast Pidge was going to beat this guy but Keith still wanted to jump in and take care of it. But he knew, that would only piss Pidge off more so he kept his mouth shut and hoped she cleaned the floor with him really quick. Fortunately for Pidge, the new recruits only saw a small slim girl versus a Paladin of Voltron. 

Shiro sighed, “Private Callahan, you apologize and go home … unhurt. *whisper to Keith* This guys has been an asshole all day, deliberately picking on some of the smaller recruits. I had hoped Pidge wouldn’t notice.”

The guy laughed and said, “Listen little girl, you can pick a friend for help. I think you and a friend could maybe make it fair.” Okay, it was gonna be the hard way. Pidge and this Callahan guy walked to the center of the mats. She cracked her neck, centered her weight and waited for him to move. Which he did, very obviously and clumsily. Pidge easily maneuvered out of the way, then jumped on his back putting him into a sleeper hold. Once he was out she jumped off and went back to her spot. Once the guy came to, you could tell he was looking to inflict pain and damage to her, his pride was definitely stinging. Keith sighed, hopefully after this, Callahan will learn to not judge someone so quickly….or if he did, well, he’d have to do it better. 

Pidge danced around him, letting him take some shots but always avoiding the brunt of his power. Keith could see she was still working out and sparring on a regular basis, which was good. He didn’t want her to get hurt and she was really making this guy expend a lot of energy, in fact she was looking good. Form was great and her trash talk was on point. It was pretty. Then Lance yelled, “Pidgey, can we hurry this up!!! I wanna eat!!”

Pidge nods, moves in with a flurry of well thought out offensive moves, deliberately breaking him down and defeats Callahan. The group of students are quiet as they help him move out but he could see the respect in their eyes. The smaller ones, who looked so nervous at the beginning of the match now looked exuberant. He knows they will now have a little more confidence in themselves, seeing Pidge easily wipe the floor with that guy. Pidge laughs and says, “Let’s go! But first I’m gonna clean up. Let me know where you guys will be and I’ll meet ya!”

Keith realizes he probably should have cleaned up too. He decides to go to the officer’s area to shower and change. He usually leaves clothes and stuff in his locker just in case. After a half hour, he sees from the texts that Pidge isn’t there yet so he goes to her office in the lab, which essentially has an apartment for her because she spends so much time here. He is right about to knock when he hears Pidge…moaning. He leans his head closer to the door, and he can hear her say, “Yes. Right there. Just a little more, please.” 

He pauses for a second. His mind instantly creates a vision complete with a guy kissing her and making her sound like this and he thinks just for a second that he should just leave. But his body doesn’t listen and ultimately he slowly opens the door. He instantly sees Pidge, laying on the couch on her stomach with Griffin straddling her legs/ass, while rubbing his hands on her shoulders. Keith freezes. He thinks his heart might of actually stopped. He honestly cannot process what he is seeing. His body actually flinches like he’s been hit. His breath stutters in his chest for another minute before he’s moving without any thought. He grabs Griffin by the neck, yanks him off Pidge and asks *yelling* “What the hell is going on?!”

Pidge yelps and sits up. She has on a bra and jeans. Keith’s gaze is hot on her and she suddenly feels very underdressed. She grabs for a blanket wrapping it around her shoulders, holding the edges closed in front of her body. James yells, “What the fuck Kogane?”

And Keith moves right up in his space, “Exactly my thoughts.”

Pidge jumps up from the couch, instinctively getting in between the two men. “Keith!! James had come to see if I needed a ride and noticed that I was favoring my right side. I must’ve pulled a muscle so he was just helping me!! Back off.”

Keith shakes his head, “With your shirt off?! No. Get out.”

Griffin stands his ground. “No, you’re hardly here, you aren’t telling me what to do. You don’t get to tell me anything. Katie needed help and I was just helping her. *he moved closer-whispering- it’s what I do.”

Keith growled, “Not today.”

Pidge quickly figured Keith was not going to stop and she needed to lower the testosterone in the room STAT. So she turned to James thanking him for his help but asked if he could give her and Keith some time all the while pushing him towards the door. She honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to but finally he nodded. “For you. *looking at Keith* Not for you.”

Once the door closed she turned to Keith, “Damn it. What are you doing? What’s your problem?!”

Keith had no clue what he was doing. He was acting versus thinking. As usual. But when he tried to think, all that popped up was that Pidge was, well, his. MINE.

He looked at her, deliberately ignoring her question and calmly replied, “What hurts?”

Pidge sighed, “Keith! C’mon, you can’t just come in here and take over or act like that little scene with James didn’t happen. And in case you haven’t noticed I’m not a kid anymore.”

“I just did, yes I can and believe me I noticed.”

And somehow, Keith regained his ability to move, right into Pidge’s personal space and proceeded to use the blanket to pull her closer and closer until she was against him. He saw her eyes widen and her breath catch. But she didn’t resist. So good sign. They were now standing chest to chest and Keith’s grip on the blanket was precarious. He wanted to drop it, grab Pidge and claim her. He closed his eyes tight and tried to take a mental step back. 

But he found that he just couldn’t. The pull was way too strong. And he was so tired of fighting it. It was impossible to stop and honestly he didn’t really want to. He’s wanted Pidge for so damn long. He felt like he was doing the right thing by letting her have some time to grow up. 

In fact, he’s heard from the guys that she has dated, who she dated and why she stopped. But it was never serious and he was never faced with actually seeing anything. Heck he was a pro at pushing things out of his head. But this, was right in his face. And he’s done being noble. Fuck it.

“What hurts?” He murmured.

Pidge felt slightly dazed. She was staring into Keith’s eyes and suddenly it felt like she had a fever. He said something but at this point she was beyond comprehending. What is Keith doing? Why the hell is her heart beating so fast and slowly he turned her around. He maneuvered her back to the couch and laid her down like when he first burst through the door. Except he was doing what James was…doing…and it felt nothing like before. She felt herself becoming aroused and that definitely didn’t happen with James. What was wrong with her?

Keith positioned himself over her and slowly started rubbing her shoulders. He was very aware of her state of undress, as she was lying on the blanket and he had pushed the back down. He made sure to use the right amount of pressure and could feel where her right shoulder seems tight. He focused solely on her shoulder and deliberately massaged the tight muscle. Once it was loose, he let his hands move lower. He kept the pressure light and rubbed her back and arms until she let out a little moan. 

He debated for all of a minute when he leaned down and kissed her shoulders, moving up to her neck. Finally he flipped them so he was on the bottom and Pidge was lying on top of him. He arched up and held her hips tight. She was fit perfectly. 

Pidge felt like she was a puddle of mush. Keith’s lips had felt so right. And suddenly she was laying on top of him. Looking down at him…and he was looking up at her, like she was the center of his everything. The moon, stars and sun. She never felt like this before. Like she was powerful, sexy and oh, what was he doing with his hands???

Keith wanted this to mean something to her and he wanted her to remember him as the one who made her feel special. Maybe then he would have a real chance. He moved his hands to her pull her tighter and she leaned down to kiss him. 

A door slamming open caused both of them to jump and Keith instinctively moves her behind him. They both look up to see Matt standing in the doorway. Keith, coughs, “Hey, Matt. Um, before you say anything, *stands up straighter* I…um…have real feelings for your sister. And I need you to let us figure this out on our own.” He looks down to Pidge and smiles softly, “Is that ok?”

Pidge smiles up at him and nods. Matt still looks frozen so she says, “Matt!”

Matt shakes his head, “Fine but you can talk with your shirt on! Now.”

Blushing she pulls her blanket back over herself. Matt shakes his head, “Shirt.”

She jumps off the couch and goes to her closet. Matt moves closer, “What’s your play here? Going to run off to space? Or you going to figure this out with my sister?”

Keith takes a breath in, “If your sister wants me, I’m hers.”

Pidge pipes up from the doorway, “Deal”


	10. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot about Keith realizing his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas for all who celebrate! I wanted to write a Christmas story but time got a way from me. So sorry for the story!

Keith was tired. So damn tired. Tired of traveling, tired of going planet to planet, tired of living out of a bag. He never thought he’d feel this way and he was feeling a little lost. Because if he wasn’t helping others, who was he? What other purpose could he have? If he wasn’t fighting for something….what else was there for him? He wasn’t good at anything else. He wished he had a purpose or some kind of goal. He knew he wasn’t satisfied with the status quo and his friends and teammates could tell. Which he knew caused them to worry. And that was one thing he never wanted to do.

His mom even tried to ask him what was wrong and he could only say he didn’t know. And while he may have had a passing thought about what he wished was different he also knew that wishes don’t come true. Shit the planets they visited were proof of that. But, everything really came to a head after a really tough mission on a planet that was dealing with comprehensive destruction. Keith saw orphan after orphan, destroyed family after another. Keith was sitting on a burned out bench when realized he needed a break, he needed his friends. He told his mom that he wanted to go back to Earth to celebrate Christmas with the paladins and take a break. 

He halfway expected an argument, but instead his mom just looked at him and said, “Okay. I would like to join you for the Christmas too.” Keith looked at her, really looked at her, and saw she was tired too. Maybe Christmas was something they both needed. He’s never celebrated Christmas with his mom before. So they finished their efforts and he told his team, his plans. Surprisingly he found a few members who were up for a break and the others would be posted with other teams. Keith finally decided to call Shiro and let him know that he would be home for Christmas this year, just two years after the war ended. 

A week before Christmas he radioed the Garrison stating he needed landing approval. Nothing. Again he radioed, feeling aggravated. Finally approval came in and they were directed to a hangar that was far away from the rest. He hoped there wasn’t going to be any trouble because he really wasn’t in the mood for it. Acxa and his mom each carried their own bags and Zethrid carried hers and Ezor’s. As he disembarked all he could think about was sleep that is until he looked up and saw the gang was all there!

Hunk and Shay, with huge grins waving a sign that says “Welcome home Keith”; Shiro and Curtis holding their son, and Coran twirling his mustache while bouncing on his heels in a light up Christmas sweater. Keith can’t help but shake his head and smile. As his gaze roams the group, he sees Griffin’s team as well as other crew members from the Atlas. Then he notices Lance with his arm around Pidge grinning and waving madly. He starts to frown but pushes any feeling down, way down. He doesn’t care. In fact, he’s glad. Glad that Lance is happy. Thrilled.

And if Cosmo teleports to Pidge jumping on her, of course he smiled. Once he’s on the ground he’s engulfed in a hug by Shiro, followed by an impact of Pidge from behind and then just all around, his tribe. Finally everyone moves back and Shiro ruffles his hair, “Hey!” He yelps! Pidge laughs, “Don’t worry your hair doesn’t look any different!”

The team leads him to a big room, where there’s plenty of food and drinks. He felt pretty unprepared for so many people. It’s just a conglomeration of family and friends, yet Keith feels alone. He eats, answers questions and tries to look comfortable. Shiro is asking him how long he plans on staying and if he’s thought of taking a job at the Garrison. He looks and sees his mom talking to the Holts, so he takes a moment to escape. He leaves out a side door and makes his way to the roof. For all his desire to be on Earth, here he is making his way upwards. Alone again. 

As Keith makes his way to the roof, he hears Pidge’s voice, nothing but a low murmuring. He pauses and just listens bringing him back to the Castle days when he could be exhausted from fighting a bot and lay to rest and wake to hear Pidge’s voice talking to herself! He literally takes it in for a moment before continuing up. Up top he spies Pidge laying on her side with her head cushioned on Lance’s chest. Again, he doesn’t know why but for some reason that…bothers him. Maybe because they are closer than he is to either of them or maybe because he hasn’t had any alone time with anyone but whatever the reason he sharply inhales and tries to muffle his response. Unfortunately Pidge hears him, raising her head. “Keith?”

He falters but ultimately decides to keep moving forward. He’s usually the odd man out, so why should this bother him? He sits next to them and says, “Hey guys.”

Keith determinedly keeps his eyes forward asking, “Am I interrupting something?? I can leave if you want me to…” 

Pidge looks at him blankly but Lance has a sly grin on his face, “Maybe.” Pidge interrupts, “No, no Keith, he’s just teasing you! Sit!” 

Keith can feel his hand clench but forces himself to relax. Pidge turns on her side to look at him and asks a few questions about the last mission he was on. Her questions come rapidly as she tries to picture what the damage is like out their still. As they discuss he finds himself slowly relaxing and finally he comes clean about feeling like he doesn’t have a purpose. Pidge leans up on her elbow and agrees with him, stating that’s exactly how she feels. She’s looking at him so intently and Keith absently wonders when she grew up. 

She’s simply beautiful, with her hair longer and wavy, her eyes still so bright and focused, and then her lips…were so full and inviting. He felt himself getting pulled in and he was helpless to stop it. It’s his Pidge yet she’s something more. And he thought, she’s not beautiful but to him, he honestly can’t remember someone being more attractive. It’s like she just hits all his buttons. But then Lance interjects and he makes himself refocus. 

He finds himself relaxing more than he thought he would. It was like being back on the castle but better. Lance is more mature and calm, still funny and competitive though. When Pidge went down to sneak some snacks from the party, Lance bet Keith that he knew her favorite snack. Keith scoffed, “No way! I ate lunch with Pidge way more than you did! I know her better!”

Lance laughed, “Yeah but you aren’t around her now are you?”

Keith comes back with, “No but we talk. In fact I probably talk to her the most next to Shiro. And Cosmo and Pidge are close!”

Lance nods, “How often to do you talk to Pidge? I talk to her at least twice a week. We meet for Sunday dinners at someone’s house and I usually text her multiple times a week. Here look *waves his phone* see all the messages we send?!”

Keith shrugs, “That doesn’t mean anything. Pidge is going to bring up three types of chips, because she won’t be able to decide, a six pack of cola-Coke preferably but she will grab Pepsi if that’s all that’s left cold and probably a cupcake or whatever is chocolate.”

Lance disagrees with the Coke, deciding she’ll go for the Mountain Dew. Keith shakes his head in the negative, confidently stating, “Nope, too late. She likes Dew during the day.”

They argue about a few other things when they hear the door slam open and Cosmo runs up to Keith, flopping on his legs. Pidge closes the door and sits in between Keith and Lance, dropping her haul. She has Doritos, Barbecue chips, pretzels, coke and a plate of chocolate chip cookies and cupcakes. Lance frowns, Keith chuckles and Pidge looks up at Keith, “It’s nice to see you relaxing, have a cupcake.”

Keith looks at Pidge holding said cupcake in her hand right by his mouth. Keeping his eyes on Pidge, he leans forward to take a bite, his lips brushing her fingers. Keith can feel his face heating up so he leans back quickly and his eyes catch Lance’s. Lance who looks pretty smug for someone who lost a bet. But then Pidge started to tell a story so he was distracted. 

At some point in their conversation, he realizes they are much closer together and he was absently playing with Pidge’s fingers. He suddenly looked up and finally noticed Lance was no longer here. He refocused on Pidge and blurted out, “Are you with Lance?”

He could see Pidge’s confusion and she goes, “Huh?”

Keith found himself, moving closer to her, murmuring “Are…you and Lance…dating? Do you like him? Does he make your heart beat faster? Does he make you wonder what it would be like?” Keith allows his head to dip closer and his voice drops even more.

Pidge shakes her head in the negative, slowly, her eyes never leaving Keith’s.

He stares at her for a moment longer, trying to gauge her interest before slowly moving in all the way, brushing his lips against hers, ever so gently, giving her ample time to move away. When she doesn’t move, he takes his shot and deepens the kiss, pulling her closer and sliding his fingers through her hair to anchor her closer. His body slips over hers, careful not to put too much weight on her. But right now he was feeling so much. 

This. This is what he needed. He has seen everyone else fall in love. He saw first hand how wonderful it could be with the right person. And he knew, that he wasn’t going to find THIS with anyone else. He was tired of letting her grow up, tired of feeling like she deserved someone better. Maybe she did but damn, he’d become better for her. Secure in his decision, he finally releases her lips and murmurs, “Merry Christmas, Katie.”


	11. NYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble!!! Happy New Year!

Pidge wasn’t sure why she let Romelle and Veronica talk her into dressing up for NYE. This isn’t something she usually felt comfortable with or even half way ok with. But she wanted to make them happy and it seemed like her wearing makeup and dressing up would do the trick. So fast forward to agreeing to go the to Garrison NYE bash. Yay.

She came out of the bathroom feeling very very exposed. She had on a green halter top dress that actually made her look like she was a grown up. Her hair was swept up with a few strands hanging around her face that was very ‘sexy’. Her make up wasn’t over the top so she really couldn’t complain. They went for the ‘natural look’ meaning her eyes seemed bigger than usual and drew more attention. Her lips were very shiny and she had a natural glow…caused by their makeup application. Whatever. Pidge drew the line at heels so Veronica found some Converse that sparkled and they made it work. 

Romelle was a sex kitten, super svelte in a short tight dress that literally sparkled and glowed. Veronica looked super James Bondy - with a red strapless dress that screamed Secret Agent. But both were smiling and excited so Pidge just went with the flow. They had a bottle of champagne before they left to help them loosen up and as they walked in the ball together, Romelle swore that every guy stood at attention, (haha Pidge didn’t think Romelle got the double entredre but she did!) 

They mixed and mingled, more them than she but still Pidge felt like she held her own. She danced, drank and laughed. If Hunk, Shiro and Lance were intimidating men interested in Pidge, she was none the wiser nor did it affect her fun. In fact she was down right oblivious. At some point, a slow song came on and Pidge was swooped up by a tall, dark and handsome man who got her heart racing and her face flushed.

Otherwise known to the rest of the world as Keith Kogane. 

Keith hadn’t planned on attending the NYE ball. It wasn’t his scene. But then Shiro jokingly mentioned that he got off lucky because he was off planet. Keith didn’t quite understand so he asked for an explanation. And that’s when Shiro mentioned that Keith never had to do Pidge duty. What? What did that even mean. Unfortunately in a later conversation Lance went into great detail. The guys all took turns at events filtering out male attention for Pidge. And while that seemed wrong, Keith also didn’t want any guys hitting on her so he didn’t say anything. But when NYE plans came up, he made sure to rearrange his schedule and asked for a turn.

When he saw Pidge walk in with the others, he felt stunned, And when he finally was able to take in what he heard around him from some of the guys…well, he was probably the only one who was surprised by his possessiveness. So when he finally asks Pidge to dance, he was able to make it before the clock struck midnight. Timing is everything right now. 

As they danced, Keith felt so different. It wasn’t just a dance but it was so much more. This was his opportunity. To make the dreams and hopes a reality. And so he maneuvers Pidge out on the balcony right before the countdown begins. He looks down, “Katie, I hope this year can be the beginning of me being honest. I have (gulp) feelings for you and would like to make my intentions clear. I want you”

SHIT! He shouldn’t have added that last part!

Pidge laughs, “Keith, it’s about damn time!”

Both can hear the yells and celebrations of the ballroom. “Happy New Years!”

Pidge raises up on her toes and initiates the kiss that is the perfect start of their year.


	12. Break UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows up to Pidge’s apartment unannounced, to find her post break up. Any mistakes are mine, no proofreader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment! Be safe!

Keith is bruised and sore, but he knows foundationally he’s fine. Which is exactly what he told his mom. And the doctor. And Shiro. And whatever Garrison captain was there when he landed. He wished people would stop trying to tell him what was good for him. He knew that he was hurt but he also knows when he can just push through. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, flashing back to a small planet out in the middle of nowhere. There was a quake and some kids were trapped. Since his team was already helping, they went into action, rescuing the kids. Unfortunately for him, another quake hit right before he was able to get out himself. Cosmo had to poof in and out to help him. No broken bones, no stitches, so it was a win win as far as he was concerned. He just needed to sleep for a solid day or two. 

Thankfully, he had the foresight to plan a trip to Earth and had already gotten clearance from Pidge that he can have her spare bed. Sadly, Cosmo had never been to Pidge’s new apartment because she decided to move just in the last two weeks. So here he was, climbing up stairs that he had no business climbing. His ribs ached, he was starting to get a headache and he knew was past due for a shower. The best part of staying with Pidge though meant she wasn’t going to nag him or care that Cosmo wouldn’t leave his side. He smiled, thinking that Pidge was pleased to see Cosmo anyways. He softly laughed maybe even more!

(Sigh) One more flight to go. As he gets to floor seven, he realizes he can hear yelling. He unconsciously picks up the pace, hurrying even more when he realizes the yelling is coming from what should be Pidge’s new apartment, 713 at the end of the hall. As he reaches the door, he can clearly make out Pidge’s angry yell and Cosmo growls. He bangs on the door with his fist, hoping she’s just getting involved in a movie. He knows in his gut he’s wrong though, so he bangs again harder. 

Somehow right when he stopped banging, he hears a male voice rise-while he can’t make out the words it’s definitely yelling. Frowning, Keith makes a move to shoulder check the door when Cosmo leans against his good leg and flashes him to the other side of the door.

Quickly he glances around and sees Pidge on one side of the room, dressed in only a fluffy towel wrapped around her body, feet bare and her coffee hair wavy and wet, leaving drip marks down the towel. But what makes his fist clench is the tall angry man in the front room directly across from her – red faced, with first glance, what looks like a vein throbbing in his temple. As he sizes him up, he figures under normal circumstances Pidge could take him down in no time. But, as she is just in a towel, there’s no way he is letting her tangle with the asshole. Instead, he drops his bag and readies himself, adrenaline rushing in his system briefly masking the pain he was just feeling moments ago. 

Cosmo must also feel the hostility in the room because he growls at the guy menacingly. It’s so abruptly silent upon his arrival, all yelling stopped, that for a minute Keith wonders if he is hearing right. It seemed as if the whole room just froze, he glances around quickly taking stock of exits, possible weapons and Pidge’s boxes still not unpacked along the wall. But suddenly Pidge snaps out of it first, exclaiming his name, and moving to stand next to him. Cosmo adjusts his body, so he is on the other side of her, protective and forbidding. He thinks absently, good boy, without taking his eyes off the man.

He feels Pidge place her hand carefully on his arm, “Keith! You’re hurt, (she’s now patting his arm) come and sit. Shiro already called me and filled me in on what happened. I was hoping to be ready for you when you came. (turning head to address strange man) Jack, give me back my key and get the hell out of here. I told you, we are done, here and forever.”

Keith belatedly notices the flowers in a vase, soft music playing, and some candles lit around the room. Shit, what was going on here? While he still won’t take his eyes of the guy, he does ask, “Am I interrupting something?”

Simultaneously Pidge replies no and the guy says yes. He arches a brow at the guy, “Do tell.” He hears Pidge’s groan but ignores her in favor of focusing on the guys’ response, paying close attention to his words and what he doesn’t say. 

“Yes, you are interrupting. Katie and I had a misunderstanding and she ran away. But we are going to work this out. Plus, there is no way you are staying with us.”

Pidge replies, “Fuck you Jack! I broke up with you weeks ago, I took back my key, I moved, I changed my number!***arms waving*** I literally had you banned from my work, I changed my schedule, what else do I have to do??? Get a clue. So, no, Keith you aren’t interrupting anything at all. Jack, give…me…back…my…fucking…key.”

Jack stares at Pidge, “This is just a silly fight, my love. We have something good; I love you.”

Keith frowns, love?? He already said the L word? What the hell? He doesn’t know her well enough to say that. He can’t. Fuck, Lance said they weren’t serious. Shiro claimed it was just a fling. Dammit even Hunk could not say something nice about the guy and Hunk likes everyone. “You heard her, get out, leave the key and don’t come back.”

He takes a deep breath trying to control his temper. He can’t remember the last time he lost his temper but it’s getting close now. As he breathes, inhaling Pidge’s unique scent and feels himself wanting, no, desperately hoping the guy takes a swing so he has an excuse to kick the guys ass.

Jack shakes his head, “No, you leave first. You can’t just stay over Katie’s place like she’s single. She”

Pidge yells, “STOP!!!! You do not dictate my friends, you don’t have those kinds of rights, even before we broke up. And you know it. But just to be clear, Keith is not the reason we are over. You are so insecure with everything. You hate the hours I work, constantly complaining that I’m not spending enough time with you. You don’t like it if I go out the Veronica or Ina. Then there’s the fact that you HATE that I have guy friends. You blew a gasket when I went to lunch with Shiro and MY BROTHER! You erased messages from Hunk. You told Lance I was too busy to talk. SO, when I say we are done, we are DONE. Give me back my key, which by the way I’m really concerned with the fact you even have and fuck off!”

Keith hated the words that Pidge was saying, this guy was an asshole. And he knew he wasn’t going to give up just because Pidge said to. He’s got too much pride. So, Keith would just make sure that he had to leave, and that Pidge was not the target of his anger. He’s great at making people mad and he wanted the bullseye solely on him. 

He opens his mouth, and words just are pouring out without thought. “You’re worried about Pidge being faithful? That’s a joke. She’s the most loyal and honest woman you could ever meet. If she’s with you she would never cheat. But you done fucked up. ‘Cuz I’m not as stupid as you and I know when to put it all on the line. You’re worried about me staying with Pidge, well, you should be, because you opened the door and I’m walking thorough and slamming it shut now.”

He turns abruptly, placing his hand on Pidge’s neck gently tugging her so she is facing him and guides his lips down to hers. He looks into her shocked eyes, hesitating for a moment, because he doesn’t want to force her-he’s not like this quiznacking fool. But the shock fades quickly from her eyes and he thinks he sees surprise and finally interest. So, he kisses her, kisses her the way he’s dreamed and imagined, these last few months. Kisses her like he saw when he was in the abyss. 

He doesn’t start slow. Why should he? He’s dreamed this countless times. Instead, he demands entrance to her mouth, and she opens beautifully. What starts out as a show turned real very quickly for him. He loses sight of the why behind the kiss and immerses himself in the how. And maybe he started out with control, but he very quickly loses that ability. His tongue is tangling with hers and she’s a willing and eager partner, biting his lip and suddenly controlling the pace. Keith has moved unconsciously, their bodies so close they have no space between them, and he’s surrounded by her scent. His only hand is now tangled in her hair and his other arm is around her feeling her body beneath her fluffy towel. Suddenly, he remembers she’s probably naked under this towel, he growls, unable to stop himself. 

Cosmo’s bark causes him to pull back and right before he looks to Jack, he looks down to see a dreamy expression on Pidge’s face. He smiles and almost dives back except Jack is yelling, “I knew it! You were cheating on me. You fucking whore!”

Keith responds without thought, he moves smoothly, setting Pidge aside and clocking the guy solidly on the jaw. He goes down and Keith abashedly looks over his shoulder to Pidge. She has a bemused expression on her face but doesn’t say anything, instead just holding her towel tightly between her hands. Keith takes that as acceptance, so he moves, bending down to grab the key in the guy’s hand and yanks him up by his armpit. He propels him to the door and slams it shut. 

He turns, feeling his face get hot but Pidge is focusing on Cosmo now. Telling him how good he is, rubbing his head. Keith locks the door and says, “Well, wasn’t expecting that.”

Pidge looks up at his comment, “Yeah I bet. Well I didn’t either, I didn’t realize he had a key and I wanted to shower before you got here. Pizza?”

Keith wants to discuss the kiss, but he figures he should go with the direction she wants. He has time. “Yeah pizza is good. Can I shower, I um, just left the ship and headed here.”

Stiffly Pidge nods, “Of course, let me get you some stuff.”

As Keith showers, he can’t help but relive that kiss. It was so different than anything he’d every experienced before. Her lips were so soft, she smelled amazing and her body just fit his. He got distracted, with the what ifs. What if they were alone? What if she was here with him? What if…

Man, she was the perfect height for him and then he thought, he was way shorter than her ex. Maybe she liked taller guys? Fuck. Keith knew this was trouble and he knew he should back off. Their friendship meant everything to him. As he dried off, he was hit with a sense of rightness. What if? They would not leave home along, and anyways, since when did he run from trouble? 

Now that he’s had a taste, there’s no way he could not try that again. He wanted to know what she liked, what made her crazy, what sounds did she make when she was satisfied. Boneless with pleasure…Keith felt his heart racing. He swiped a hand down the condensation of the mirror, looking at himself objectively. He knew women found him attractive. He’s been propositioned plenty of times. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking his best. 

His hair was too long, he had bruises up and down his side. He knew he was in shape but he didn’t fit with the types of guys he heard Pidge dated. Every time one of the guys would say she was dating…it hurt, caused his stomach to fill with dread. He knew, with Pidge it would be different, because it wouldn’t just be his body responding but his mind and …his heart. He looked into the mirror and had to actively calm himself down. He couldn’t go out there like this. He needed to calm his body down and his come up with a game plan.

Once he finally emerged, Pidge had the pizza in the living room, TV on low, plates and beer at the ready. He smiled, imaging this was a common occurrence. She turned waving him over and he noticed the candles were still lit. As he walked over, he couldn’t help but wonder, was that on purpose? He sat on the couch and grabbed a plate and a few slices. He asked her, “What are we watching?”

Pidge smiled, “No clue. I pretty much just turned it on. I got dressed (blushes) then pulled all the stuff in here. So, I know you are a tough guy, but are you okay?”

Keith takes a big bite of pizza, “mmmhmmm.”

Pidge smirks, “Yeah, why don’t you just swallow first and answer my question seriously?”

Keith chews slowly, finally returning with, “Well, I WAS hoping you would be the one swallowing.”

Pidge almost spits her beer out, choking. Keith sits up quickly and pats her back, grabbing her pizza plate before she drops it. “Sorry, sorry. You okay?”

Pidge quiets, “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

She turns to like at him, staring, “Keith…what is going on?” Her face is flushed from choking and her hair is mostly dried, curling slightly from just air drying. She’s now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt nothing fancy but to him, she’s beautiful. 

Keith suddenly registered the quiet, how her voice trailed off and she looked so uncertain. He wasn’t going to let her doubt what had been building in him. He takes her hand and scooted across the couch sitting closer to her. He’s facing her sideways on the couch and is sitting on his leg so he could pull her into his space, between the back of the couch and arm and his leg firmly planted on the ground. He smiled. 

“So, here’s the thing, over this past year and a half, I have finally grown up enough to … to finally accept my feelings and be brave enough to risk our amazing friendship. I hate hearing that you have a new boyfriend. It, it makes me sick. Sometimes at night, I can’t sleep because I worry that you might actually fall for one of them. Then where would I be? I cant lose you so I, I, if you don’t feel the same, just tell me. Because I have to have you in my life and be your friend. But, I (deep breath) I really care about you. And I’d like to take you out and just be the guy. Your guy. I”

“Keith, seriously, do you not know, HOW do you not know? I’ve liked you for a while but, you and Acxa…I didn’t want to be in the middle of that. So, I tried being alone, and distracting myself…with dating other people. But…it’s always been you.”

Keith felt frozen. But then he was moving, she was moving and they were in each other’s arms and then he pulled her on his lap. “Pidge, Katie, God. Yes.”

Pidge was moving on his lap, and Keith stopped thinking, she felt amazing. Her weight was perfect on his lap and the sounds, the moans, he couldn’t get enough. He gripped her hips and help them so he could arch up. Then he moved his hands up, pulling her shirt up at the same time. He moved one to her breast when suddenly she moved back. “Um, I don’t think that’s your tongue.”

Keith pulled back to see Cosmo freaking licking her side. He closes his eyes, pulls her close smiling. while simultaneously pushing Cosmo away. Trying to center, “So, um, we good?”

Pidge laughs, leans her forehead against his, “Yeah, we are good.”

Keith tries to center, “Um, wanna be my girlfriend?” Damn it that sounded dumb!! 

Pidge laughs again, “UM, sure. Do we get to make out more?”

Keith smiles, pulling back to look in her eyes “God yes!”

“Good, let’s do more of that. (Kissing) Keith?”

“Mmmhhhmmmm?”

“I’m glad you’re here. How long will you stay?”

Keith paused, “Honestly??? As long as you let me, and if you want…if you are ready, I would only leave with you. But if you wanna stay here because of your family. I’ll figure it out. Shiro has been after me to help out here too, so as long as you want.me. I’m yours.”

Pidge smiles, “I can handle that.”


	13. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge are captured. With an auction for Pidge scheduled, Katie asks for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next installment. As always I don’t own anything and unfortunately I don’t have any readers so any mistakes...on me and I’m sorry! I’d love to hear from you, any requests or things you’d like to see. I have written one more one shot that I will upload soon. Otherwise I hope you all are safe and loved. Be well!

Both Keith and Pidge are locked in a jail cell awaiting word on their fate. This is a position neither of them feel comfortable with nor have a ton of patience with. Pidge sighs, “What do you thing they are going to do with us? Really?”

Keith sighs, “I don’t know. I’m so sorry. If I had any idea this planet would be so much trouble I never would have asked for you to come along. Fuck. We aren’t in war. I don’t understand why they are being such assholes.”

Keith hits the wall with his head and groans. “Look, I think your mayday signal went through. Right? We just have to bide our time.”

Pidge slowly nods, “Yeah, we can do that. Hell, we’ve been in tougher situations, right. At least no one tried to kill us.”

Keith nods, but deep down he has a bad feeling about this. They roughed him up pretty good. It had to have been days of beatings. But Pidge, nothing. Not a scratch. And he SAW the way some of them were looking at her. He couldn’t put it in words, but it made him angry and moreover, afraid. He wasn’t above praying and right now, he was praying to anyone who would listen. 

Pidge didn’t see herself like the world did. In her eyes, she’s still a kid, a nerdy kid at that. But Keith saw her for what she was. She was freaking gorgeous. The two years after the war has changed her, matured her, made him wish he spoke up sooner. She had curves, brains and was witty. Her eyes flashed with intelligence and were a litmus test of her emotions. She was tiny so she looked delicate. Which could be deceiving because she was in shape. And Keith was terrified of this planet that looked like their female population was non existent. 

Finally, Pidge fell asleep in his arms. Or more accurately, now she was in his arms. She was tiny and the cell was cold, concrete everything. It was like the literally floor was sapping her strength. So once she fell asleep his picked her up and was trying to cradle her in his arms, trying to share his own heat. He honestly didn’t care how hurt his ribs were or the fact that he wasn’t wearing much clothing. He still was warmer than she was. 

That’s when he heard the voice…talking about if he had more dinna, because he would be bidding on her. HER?!?! FUCK. His arms tightened. They had to find them. Please…c’mon Shiro. Anyone, really. 

The next morning, the guards gave her food and nothing for him. Of course Pidge shared but this was another red flag. He didn’t want to say anything. He just kept praying that someone found them. But Pidge wasn’t dumb. It was quiet and Keith kept her close. 

But one day it all went to hell. They grabbed her. Dragged her from the cell. Keith fought with everything but it wasn’t enough. He lashed out with all his anger rising to the surface. He thought he might actually be sick when the cell slammed shut, leaving him alone. He didn’t know how long he was there but then again they locked him in shackles and never answered his questions. He tried with all his might to call red or black. Even called out to green. Cosmo. But nothing. He hadn’t cried in years but sitting alone, it needed an outlet. 

Finally, he woke to swearing. Pidge!! He made to move but he didn’t have much room. Finally things got quiet. 

“Keith?”

“Pidge! Are you okay, come here, what happened??”

He could hear her crying, “Pidge, Katie, c’mon. I cant move, please come here..I’m so sorry. Please…did they hurt you?”

He could hear shuffling, then the blindfold was removed. He looked into Pidge’s eyes, and he felt gutted. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

But Pidge just shook her head. She moved and Keith wasn’t sure what she was doing. Fuck, what was she wearing. His eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark room. Her hair was done, curled and half up, it looked like she was just roused from a bed. She had make up on, but not too much. She looked so sexy…in some underwear that covered her up but also, fuck. She looked so damn hot. He finally realized, she was trying to pick the lock of his cuffs. Finally free, all Keith could do was wrap her in his arms. “Katie’’

She sniffled, “It’s okay. Nothing has happened…yet.” 

Keith held her close, body freezing, “Yet?”

“Yeah, I guess virgin Paladins are a hot commodity. So, yeah, highest bidder and all that.”

Keith’s arms tightened reflexively. “No! NO!”

Pidge is now crying, “Yeah, Keith, I don’t want some guy/some alien doing that to me. I don’t want it to be my first time.”

Keith holds her feeling sick. “No, we gotta escape. We could do this.”

Pidge calms in his arms, “No we can’t. I’ve been out, I sneaked another message…it’s a waiting game. I know the team will eventually find us, but, if I’m taken, I…well, I won’t be here anymore. I, think the plan is for the winner to take me to, shit I dunno.”

Keith shudders. “We gotta get”

But Pidge interrupts, “No no way, there’s no way we leave and live.”

Keith says, “ok, so we don’t live. I’m”

Katie pushes her hand against his mouth, “Don’t, don’t say that!”

They hold each other, quietly reflecting when Pidge, softly asks, “Can…will you be, my first?”

Keith freezes, “Huh?”

“I, I realize I won’t have a choice. But I’d rather lose my virginity to you, someone I love, I mean I care about, than a stranger. You don’t have to, I just”

Keith’s body tenses, then suddenly he kisses her, on the mouth, deeply and passionately. “Katie, you have no idea, how much I love you and respect you and FUCK!! They are going to have to kill me before I let them take you. You know that right?”

Katie shakes her head, a silent no. But then Keith kisses her like he has seen in the quantum abyss. Like he has dreamed. Like he has fought himself for a few years. The kissing escalates, moving to groping, to more deep kissing, to way more. Finally Keith has moved down Katie’s body like an expert. Until she was biting her lip trying to quiet the sounds. But Keith isn’t shy and he moves around her body, learning every curve, every spot that makes her melt. Afterward, Keith kisses her nose, “You know, I’m not letting them take you. You’re mine. Now. Forever.”

Katie smiles, “I think, I’ve always been yours but, it has to happen the way it’s meant to be. I can’t let you get hurt just to save me.”

Keith shakes his heads, no. “No. I can’t, you can’t ask that of me. You can’t expect me to back down. I can’t.” 

While still entangled, an explosion rocks the ship. Keith steadies her, then releases her to get dressed. When the door opens, Keith is there ready to defend. 

Except, it’s Hunk and Lance, who look overjoyed at them both being in the same cell. “Guys!!! Let’s go!”

When they get into the hallway, Lance exclaims, “Pidge! Holy fuck!!! You are so hot!! Muy caliente!!”

Pidge laughs, feeling herself turn red. “Lance!”

Hunk turns to look and instantly turns red. “Whoa. Um, can you run, you have no shoes?”

Keith abruptly moves, blocking Pidge, “Jump on, I got you.”

Lance intersect, “Yo, Keith, maybe I should carry her, you know, not injured, and frankly you look like shit!” He moves to grab Pidge when Keith growls, “I got her. Clear the way sharpshooter!”

Lance arches a brow, “OOOkkaay bro.”

They leave the enemy planet and return home. There isn’t much time to talk because Keith has to get medical attention and then both their families were there. 

A day later, Keith walks up to Pidge, “Hey.”

Blushing he gets a hey. He thinks, again, she’s gorgeous. And if she thinks this is just going away, well she doesn’t know him as well as she thinks! He plops down next to her, “So, what are we doing for our second date?”


	14. Athlete and the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was failing his classes. He needed to pass so of course he figured the library was the place to be. After all, he’s failing and he’s never stepped foot in there so, library should be a game changer. He expected to study and maybe find some quiet. He didn’t expect to find love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!! Hope you like the newest installment. Per usual any mistakes are mine and I’d really love to hear how you like it!

Keith is an athlete, it’s what he’s good at, and he’s accepted it. And right now, that’s all he cares about, his focus is on being the best he can be. Getting out of this place. And a career in sports is his ticket out. With his dad gone and his mom always stationed somewhere fighting the good fight. Being military was great for her, she loved it and that was fine. But it didn’t leave her a lot of time to worry about him. Keith for the most part raised himself and he knew he needed to get himself out. He didn’t have the demeanor of military which meant finding another avenue out. School, sports…that was his ticket. 

Once he got to college, for the most part, his teachers seem to be on board with not hassling him. If he didn’t do an assignment, no problem. Take an extra day. Failed a test. No problem, why don’t you retake it? His last two years here have be a cycle of this. Unfortunately, junior year… his science teacher didn’t get the memo. 

Mrs. Vaughn, said science teacher pulls him to the side, as he’s leaving class. “Mr. Kogane, I’m sorry. You aren’t passing this class. You might want to look into dropping. I don’t think you are putting the necessary effort in and dropping it will save you from an F on your permanent record.”

Keith frowns, “Can’t I raise it? We are more than halfway through the semester. If I drop…I lose money and more importantly my scholarship. You gotta understand, I have to carry a full schedule.”

His teacher, shakes her head and replied “Again, I don’t think your grade is salvageable. Take my advice.”

Keith feels his temper spike, “Yeah well I think it is. Don’t worry about it. I’ll raise it.”

“Well, I have to tell your coach if you aren’t going to pass. They expect it.”

“I SAID I’LL PASS!” Keith yelled. He stomped off and went to practice. As he walks into the locker room, he notices it’s empty. Shit, he’s going to be late. Shiro, the captain, grabbed him as he walked on the field. “You’re late, what happened? You’re never late!”

Keith sighed, “I …I’m fucked. My science professor just told me I can’t pass. If I can’t pass, I can’t play, I lose my scholarship and…I’m done. Just done.”

Shiro grabs his shoulder, turning him to face him, “Look, you can pass. I have a friend, he’s like a genius or something. He can tutor you, what class is it? Fuck, never mind, coach is staring, let’s run through the practice then go to the library and study. You can do this!”

After practice Keith was exhausted, sweaty and just wanted to go back to the dorm, shower and sleep. Unfortunately Shiro had other plans. “Look, I’m going to find my friend and get him to help you out. Text me your schedule and go to the library. Study for once.” 

Keith sighed but did as his captain said. He wasn’t losing his momentum. He was determined when walked he walked into the library. Huh, the library surprisingly crowded even though it was late. He walked around trying to find a free space. Keith shakes his head what the hell?? Why were so many people here? Didn’t they have dorms?

Finally he finds a nook, up on the top floor, it’s quiet, kinda dark and as he sits, he is suddenly kicked by a foot. He jerks, tuning quickly, catching himself before the chair tips over.

“Yo, you’re in my area. Bye Felicia!” States a small kid??? Why is a kid here??

Keith frowns, “Who’s Felicia? I’m Keith. And what are you 12? Shouldn’t you be home and in bed already?”

The small kid laughs, “Um, yeah, sure, okay. Well I’m Pidge and I say YOU *kick* are in my space. So bye.” He/she/it wiggles their fingers as the kid returns to the book they were reading and snuggles into a chair wait …is that a science book?

“Oh man, do you like science? Can you tutor me? I’m in this stupid biology class and I can’t, well, I need help. I can like get you great tickets for the games. (No interest). I can pay you.”

The kid looks up, “Really? How much?”

He stops, “Ummmm, I can get you free tickets to games…for football or basketball?”

“Yeah no, no deal. I hate sports. You said pay which implies moola.” The kid makes to kick him again, so he grabs a foot and yanks. Which causes the little kid to pretty much fall off the chair on their butt. Keith moves to grab his arm, because now he feels bad, and pulls them up to their feet by their arm when their bodies hit. The kid was lighter than he expected. 

Yet, the moment of contact, his mind deftly recognizes the curves, hidden behind the oversized clothes, it’s not a kid he’s feeling. Nope, definitely a woman. He inhales and is lost. She smells amazing. Like a combination of every scent that would make him, shit. He abruptly pulls his lower body from direct contact to her. This was fucking embarrassing!

“Hey! Lemme go! I don’t need any tickets to games. Now if you could fix my bike, well…”

“YES! I can help! Any machine, you got it! Ummm, c’mon. I build bikes in my spare time.”

She freezes, “Bikes? Like motorcycles or pedal bikes?”

“Um, I can do either.” Keith slowly replies, trying to guess which holds her interest. He takes a good long look at her, recognizing how he could mistake her for a kid. But, God her eyes are amazing, like warm toffee. Shaking his head, he wonders, will she really help him? While he knows Shiro is getting him a number of some guy as a tutor, if he has two people teaching him he has to stand a better chance. 

The girl pulls her arm away, “Look, I’ve been putting together pieces of my own bike. And it just so happens I have most of one. But, if you can help speed up this process, I can tutor you. Even Steven.”

Keith slowly nods. “Yeah that can work, but I have practice 7 days a week, so it has to be around that.”

The girl smiles, and it lights up her whole face. Holy shit, did he think her eyes were toffee? Scratch that, maybe amber with a hint of green around the outside of her eyes…how did I ever mistake her for a kid? Out loud, he replies, “Deal.”

They shake hands and Keith would swear later that he knew, in that moment things would never be the same. His life would never be his again. From the minute her hand was in his.

After a few minutes, she tugs her hand back, “Katie. Now, what are you struggling with?”

Day 1: study time

Keith meets Katie after practice. Shiro’s friend and his schedules don’t line up, so he’s giving him study guides and they are talking via text. Apparently the guy is a genius and is super tight with Shiro so he’s fitting him in on the house so to speak . So Keith, figures, working with Katie after practice will help even more. They had agreed to meet 3 times a week in the library and 2 times in his garage. She arranged her bike to be delivered and they would work on it. Shit, when Keith saw it he really felt bad. He felt like he was definitely getting the better end of the deal. Her bike was amazing and she was a genius with the tech aspect. She really only needed him for the heavy lifting. 

The first study session was a little awkward. Keith felt dumb for needing help and he was trying to lie about what he understood. Finally Katie, stopped him, “Keith, I can’t help you if you aren’t honest. Look, I couldn’t do what you do on the field. Do you think less of me because of that?”

“NO, of course, I don’t. I”

“EXACTLY!! So just stop! You’re helping me, it would take me way longer to get my bike working the way I envision it if you weren’t helping me. So, stop.”

Keith looks at her, trying to see if she’s lying, but those eyes. They are so honest, that he realizes she means it. “Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry.”

Day 2

It was better for him. He brought her dinner since he needed to eat and he figured he couldn’t eat in front of her without feeling like an asshole. It went so much better and she seemed surprised that he brought her stuff too. The downside to that though, was watching her inhale the burger and fries, well, he never figured he’d have a food fetish. But, watching her eat was refreshing. He never realized that the girls he dated never really ate in front of him. They used food, to tempt him as a tool but never really enjoyed it. Watching her eat with abandon, well, fuck. He needed to focus. 

Day 3  
Keith feels like he’s prepared. He needs to focus on work and not on how attracted he is to this girl/child/woman/siren. Fuck, fate is a fickle bitch. He can’t stop thinking about her…dreaming about her. 

Time Skip…

By the second week, they have realized how much they have in common. At Keith’s garage, Pidge brings her dog Bae Bae. Surprisingly Keith’s dog Cosmo, instead of his usual animosity, takes to him. It’s crazy but they balance each other out. The dogs and their owners. Keith finds himself thinking of her at random times. Dreaming of her, in ways that make him blush when he wakes in sticky sheets. 

Three weeks later..

Keith rushes from practice, waving off his friends. He rushes to their spot, well it’s actually anyone’s spot but he knows Katie will be there. And while his grade is slowly improving, that isn’t really why he’s rushing. He pauses, just for a second, realization hitting him like a linebacker. Shit, I like her. Like really like her. FUCK. He doesn’t have time for this. 

And while he recognizes he doesn’t want this, can’t want this, it doesn’t slow him down. Or make the scene he happens upon on any better. 

For when he gets to their spot, he sees two guys talking to her. He slows, frowning as he quickly takes in the body language. They are too close. They are in her space. She doesn’t like people in her space. It’s literally taken him weeks to get her comfortable being that close to him. Keith can feel his temper start and he tries his best to relax. What the hell?

As Keith gets closer, he deliberately tries to calm down. He breathes and deliberately relaxes his fists. Then he notices the taller skinny guy, who has a weird maniacal grin, actually has his hand on her, right on her shoulder as he leans over, INTO HER SPACE. Talking into her ear. Looking down her shirt!!!!

He throws his bag on the floor, hitting the couch Katie is sitting in. “Hey.”

Katie looked up and smiles. “Hey, guys-this is Keith, Keith these are my friends Hunk and Lance.”

The bigger guy smiles and waves. Keith nods, he’s not in her space. He’s standing over to the side…a respectable distance. Keith charges forward and moves to his usual spot, on the couch, next to Katie. He doesn’t take his eyes off the skinny guy though. He was the one who was touching Katie. Trying to push down the violence he felt, Keith deliberately edges himself closer to Katie all the while acting very nonchalant. He picks up his bag and places it on the opposite end of Katie, deliberately moving himself closer to her end. He sees, this Lance frown, but Hunk interjects, “Hey you’re the star running back! So cool, why didn’t you say anything? 

Katie shrugs, “I told you I was tutoring.”

Keith nods. “Yeah, we are studying together.” He holds his breath, waiting to see if Katie had a response. He knew he was making it sounds like something else but he was helpless to stop himself. He needed them to back off. At least until he figured out things. He needed more time. He noticed the guys right away got his tone. Katie, bless her, seemed oblivious. 

The tall skinny guy frowned. “Yeah, Lance. Who are you again? You look familiar.” Thank god he moved to stand in front of them. He probably thought he was intimidating but all Keith cared about was the guy was now not touching her.

Keith nods, “Keith. I’m a junior here.”

Lance frowns, moving to sit on the arm nearest Katie. Keith feels himself getting pissed again and tries hard to control it. He has a temper but sports have really helped him control it. Katie looks up at him, arching a brow. He smiles and nods. Yeah he’s good. For now.

Suddenly the big guy, Hunk draws his attention, “Well! I just wanted you to bring you these snacks. We will leave you to it! C’mon Lance! Hey-you aren’t getting out of the party at our house on Saturday. Got it, no excuses will be accepted!” He leans down and messes with her hair. 

Katie laughs, “Stop! I said I’ll try and come! Thanks for the cookies, Hunk, you’re the best!” 

Lance leans close, “Carina, where’s my hug?!?” He leans and envelops her in his arms, kissing the top of her head all the while keeping eye contact with me. “I’ll see you manana.”

He gets up and nods at Keith. Keith returns it and edges himself even closer to Katie. After they leave, she offers him a cookie. He declines, he’s not going to eat something some other guy made her. Fuck that. He’d rather starve. But shit they smell good…

Some time has passed and they are studying but Keith’s focus is not on. Finally, Katie sighs. “Keith! What’s going on? You aren’t focusing like usual, is everything okay?”

Keith looks up, and he gets caught in her eyes. Why? WHY??? She’s not his type. 

He usually looks for the overstated girl, long hair, big boobs, nice ass, a cheerleader or party girl, if you will. Hell, they chase him until he lets them catch him, but just for a bit. Never for long, just until he’s bored and well, it works to be single. But fuck. 

Katie is beautiful. And smart. And she just gets him. It’s weird. They both like cryptid and ghost hunter shows. When they work on the bike together, they can work silently without a problem. All damn day. She knows tools and bikes like him. The physical aspect is a huge turn on but her ability to make things. Fuck. But she’s smarter because she gets the computer aspect too. It’s like they just fit. And, Keith is old enough to realize that…that click…is special. And he’s doing better in class but then what? He doesn’t want to stop seeing her. He doesn’t want to lose this. Whatever this is. And whatever it could be. That possibility is killing him. He doesn’t want to go back to his old life, school, parties, and sports. He would…miss her.

He leans back, staring at the ceiling and he can feel her edge closer. He waits. Patiently. It took her awhile to feel comfortable around him. But now, yeah, now they were good. She will even initiate contact now. He rolls his head so he can meet her gaze. She was close. So close. Her eyelashes were thick. This close he could see the freckles across her nose. Her lips, unpainted yet plump. Soft. Inviting. He wanted to explore all of this. He groaned and quickly closed his eyes. How the fuck did she not have a boyfriend?

“Are you okay? (Her hand brushes his hair back and rests on his forehead for a moment) Really what’s going on. Do you need a night off? We can knock off early if you want? You’re doing great! One night won’t matter.”

Keith concentrates on the heat he can feel from her body. “Let’s go for a ride. Now.” He opens his eyes and meets her gaze head on. He knows some of the heat and turmoil he’s feeling must be apparent in his gaze. But, she’s so innocent. Just last week, she let it slip she hadn’t had a real boyfriend. Whatever that means. Unfortunately it makes this dance he’s trying to execute so much more dangerous. And possibly fulfilling. But it’s scary.

And he was terrified. Scared of messing this up. Scared of where this could lead and what effect it would have on his plans. But right now, he was more scared of letting someone else intercept what was his. HIS.

He held his breath, knowing it was her choice. It had to be. He needed her to want him. He held her gaze, only relaxing when she nodded. “Okay, ride it is. Let’s pack this stuff up and we can go.”

Keith smiled, feeling like he won the championship game. “Yeah, let’s.”

Keith rides fast but he can’t outrun the feeling of Katie’s arms around his waist and the feel of her tight body pressed against him. When he takes a turn he can feel her squeeze just a little tighter and when they are on the straight away he feels her thumb stroke his abdomen lazily. He’s half embarrassed that his body is hard and ready for something he doesn’t even know if she wants. But there’s no mistake, he wants her bad. Finally they get to the spot he wanted to share with her. He kills the motor and holds her arm while she hops off. He wills his body to relax and helps her take the helmet off. 

“C’mere, this spot blocks the lights of the city, it’s dark and you’ll see the stars, in a way that you…it feels like they are so close when you’re up here.”

Keith gets a blanket from the saddlebags and lays it on the ground. He indicates for Katie to sit and when he lowers himself down he scoots close to her. They lay back and look at the stars, of course, they point out their favorite constellations. Finally, Keith musters the nerve to ask, “So, what party are you going to on Saturday…maybe I’ll see you there.”

He holds his breath, thinking he knows of three parties and he doesn’t really want to go to all of them just to find her. But, deep down, he knows he will. If he must.

Katie sighs, “Oh, well, my brother is part of some fraternity-they call themselves the Rebels. Lance and Hunk they aren’t real members but they keep saying they might join so they wanted me to come, you know, give them morale support.”

Keith tries to think, “Oh yeah, people on my team are a part of that. How bout you? Joining any sororities?”

Katie laughs, heartily, “Hell no!! I’d never make it through hell week with someone telling me what to do! Shit, me take orders! I’d be liable to seriously injure some girl. *eyebrow arching* Somehow I don’t see you as a frat guy either.”

Keith smiles, “Nope, the only time I take orders is from the coach. And honestly, that’s hard. My mom’s in the military and it kinda makes me crazy.”

Katie smiles, “Yeah my dad too! He’s on the tech side but I hate orders, and doing things without knowing why, not being allowed to ask questions. Shit, not being able to improve regs, nope, not for me.”

Keith finally turns on his side, looking down at her, edging himself closer, “So, um, are you like dating one of those guys? Is someone going to be mad that we spend so much time together?” He gently trails a finger down her arm, relishing the goosebumps that result. 

“Nooooo, just friends I have a lot of guy friends. You know brother, his friends, and I mean I like math and science which are filled with dudes. So, yeah.”

Keith keeps his eyes on her, thinking he sees a slight blush. “Katie??? How come you aren’t looking my way?”

She turns her head so slowly, “Hmmmmm”

“Fuck, can I kiss you? Please…”

Keith stares in her eyes, praying for the answer he needs. She nods hesitantly, and he moves quickly before she changes her mind. Their lips touch, so softly at first, yet he feels the sparks, the heat. He figures he might as well go all in. He slides his arm under her neck and pulls her close, his hand at her hip, murmuring, “Katie, tell me if you don’t want this. No harm no foul. But, I really really need you.”

Keith is watching her carefully, making sure he isn’t pressuring her, looking for any hesitation. Holding his breath. She sighs, “Keith…” and wraps her arms around him and he’s lost. She feels amazing. She’s small but oh so mighty. He can feel the feminine strength in her and it amazes him. He won’t rush her but he wants her so badly. His hands are actually shaking. They kiss and kiss. He can’t help but commit every sound, every moan to memory. Her likes, what drives her wild, the feel of her heartbeat thrumming beneath him. Finally, he flops over. “We have to go. Before I take you right here. I need you to know, I want you so bad. But not here. Not on some blanket. ”

He listens to her breathe stutter, her sigh. They both pause for minute trying to calm their heartbeats. Finally, Keith stands offering her his hand. They go back and Keith drops her off at her dorm. But, as he leaves, he throws out “I’ll see you at the Rebels Saturday.” Their eyes meet and he can see her soft smile. He wants her. More than he’s ever wanted anything else. And, shit, he’ll be damned if they don’t make it. He loves what he loves, and suddenly the world has shifted. His focus has moved from just getting out, to being her guy. 

He closes his eyes, he knows the guys on the team won’t understand. But he’s never been about what other’s think. She’s meant to be his. He knows it. In his gut. Like he knows when to speed up for a pass or when to slow. It’s innate. 

Party at the Rebels house…

Keith shows up around 10 pm. It’s early for him to be at a party. But he wanted to get a lay of the land, figure things out. He was wearing his usual, black skinny jeans, black vans, and a red and black button down. Nothing crazy or eye catching. He always carried his knife and he had a back beanie on cuz it was cool outside. As he paid the cover, he heard a high pitch squealing. Ugh. He felt the impact and looked down, Romelle was on him, kissing his cheek. He said hi quickly and tried to back her up.

Luckily he saw Shiro and made his excuses. He shoulder checked Shiro from behind, giving a low “hey”.

Shiro smile , “Keith! Hey man, let me introduce you to my *cough* friend. Matt, you’ve been helping Keith with his science, Keith, Matt, who’s a literal genius!”

Matt offers his hand and Keith pauses for a minute. “Hey man, thanks.” But he looks familiar to Keith, “Hey have we met? You look really familiar.”

Matt shakes his head, “Naw, I’d know if we met. You may have seen me around, I’m the TA for a few professors.”

Keith nods, “Okay, yeah, that must be it.”

Then another girl bumps into him, “Hey Keithy!!” 

He looks down, “Um, hey.”

“Awww cmon, we had a math class together last semester, Veronica.” 

Keith awkwardly nods, “Yeah right. Veronica.” He tries to disengage but she’s holding on tight. Suddenly, the tall skinny guy is on his side, “Ronnie! Why are you here? I thought you had to babysit!” He grabs the girl and pulls her away. 

Shiro nods, “That’s Lance, and his sister was Veronica. Sorry if he messed up your game.”

“NO! No, I’m, it’s not like that.”

Matt interjects, “Oh sure, I bet you football guys get a lot of attention.”

Shiro smiles, “Jealous Mattie???”

Keith raises an eyebrow, ohhhhh, okay. While they talk, *flirt* he’s scanning the party looking for Katie. Suddenly, Lance and Hunk run up, “Matt!!! Quick, Pidge….Lotor….there’s…”

But, that’s as far as things got because Matt and Shiro went darting off. Keith followed, figuring he could help. There was some yelling outside, and as the group pushed forward, he saw Katie standing up to some guy and girls. She was…dressed like he’s never seen. She had on these short jean shorts, that made her legs look longer then they were, a white tank top with a green hoodie and a pair of black converse. Keith gulped, he hadn’t seen this much skin before and he was literally on fire. But then he mind kicked in and focused on the issue at hand. Some guy had the nerve to put his hands on her?!? He pushed forward, calling her name.

Matt pushed the guy with a long blond pony tail, “Fuck off Lotor!!! Leave my sister alone!”

Keith froze, sister? Katie and Matt? Shit!! That’s why he looked familiar. He was essentially a male version of Katie. Who both are genius’ of course. 

Shiro pushed up, backing Matt up and pulling Katie to his side. Keith reacted, instinctively, flanking her other side. No one was hurting her. Not while he was here. Katie looked over to him, surprised. He smiled and leaned into her for a minute, once she smiled, “Told ya I’d see ya.”

Keith refocused. Who was this guy? And why is he around his girl? 

Matt yelled, “Don’t ever touch my sister! Ever.”

Lotor laughed, “Matt, you don’t want to mess with me. You can’t handle me.” He swaggers forward. 

Matt, poor Matt, until Katie stepped forward, “Lotor fuck off! Allura does does like you. Leave her alone! I won’t say it again. You think this behavior is going to get her back? You think, YOU can intimidate me? Hell no!! Back OFF!”

Keith sees her stepping forward putting herself at the front of the mix. NO, there’s zero chance she can get hurt. Keith moves up, in time with her, shoulder check the guy.”Back the fuck off. You ain’t touching her.”

There’s a moment of silence, when one of Lotor’’s friends pull him back, “Dude, now’s not the time.” 

They hold eyes and finally leave. 

When things quiet down, Matt turns, “How do you know my sister?” Deliberately moving in his space. He looks down, “So, yeah, your sister is my other tutor. Funny huh?”

Katie looks surprised, and finally laughs, “Of course those dumb study guides you showed me?”

Matt looks insulted, “Dumb!!!! No, those are spot on study guides! IN fact…”

Shiro laughs, “Hey Matt, why don’t we give them a moment…”

Matt pauses, “I…”

But then Katie interjects, “Bye big bro.”

Finally after everyone leaves, Keith braves a question, “SOOO, you know Shiro huh?”

She laughs, “Yeah, I know Shiro…sorry things got crazy. I’m usually pretty low key.”

Keith looks at here, gorgeous without even knowing, “Sooo, I met your brother, and you pretty much know mine. What’s next?”

She laughs, “I dunno.”

Keith feels like he has to make it clear, “Soooo, I’m gonna put this out there, I, um, like you like, romantically. Will that be a problem with…um anyone?”

Katies smiles slowly, “Nope! *popping the P* “

Keith smiles, “Perfect!”


	15. Happy (Belated) Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Kidge hurriedly written in time for Katie’s bday! So of course I’m late, sorry for any misspellings and please leave me a comment!

Pidge was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking up at Romelle and Veronica and shook her head no. No freaking way. She was exhausted. She just finished a huge project for the Garrison at the literal bell. She’s pulled a few all nighters in the last week and there was no way in hell she was going out. It was a Wednesday! The worst day of the week!! “NO! Seriously, the weekend, I could do a weekend. But not today. I’m sooo tired. Please, it is MY birthday.”

Veronica sat on her bed next to her and slung her arm around her. “Katie, you’re 21! It’s a big day. C’mon legal drinks! Your family is on the Atlas and what? You’re just gonna sit at home and sleep? Nope! We got plans, literally all night planned!”

Pidge shakes her head no, resolute in her answer and confident she can resist, until freaking Romelle. All teary eyed, standing in her doorway, chin quivering. “Please. I want to be part of your celebration into adulthood. I’ve heard so many stories…and we are your pack.”

Veronica interjects, “Yeah pack! Cmon you have sick days. Sick days that I may or may not have had Ina hack into and already put in for. So whaddaya say? Party now and sleep tomorrow?”

Pidge closes her eyes. Fuck. She wasn’t getting out of this. She opens them and says, “Dinner better be included!”

Veronica smiles, dropping some material on her lap? “Here’s b-day present number 1. Your dress. Romelle picked it out and she’s got dibs on doing your hair make up and hair.”

After about an hour, the three girls were finally ready. Pidge looks in the mirror hardly recognizing herself. She isn’t as pretty or as voluptuous as Romelle in her pink sequined halter top dress or cute and svelte as Veronica in her blue tank dress with a slit but she cleaned up well. She couldn’t even argue with Romelle’s choices in make up or hair. Dress, yes, okay, she looked kinda slutty. Her dress was tight, short and showed way too much skin. It was like a tube top with the back all open with a string crisscrossing her back. It ended practically just mid thigh which she can only be thankful that she is short otherwise it would have been right under her crotch! Surprisingly her boobs looked bigger than she imagined but she was still in shape! So while she felt uncomfortable she still had more on than Romelle. It was a emerald green and not exactly sequined but shiny. She hated the shoes. No lie, she is going to break her ankle but apparently she needed the shoes to make her legs look longer. 

But her hair was tousled and messy which she liked. Kinda how cartoon girls wake up with their hair all wavy and messy but still cute. Definitely not like her on a real morning! Her make up, well, she looked like herself but with a filter. It was kinda weird honestly. Her lips looked wet? Her eyes looked big? Fuck! The dress really made her eyes look more green. She also something sprayed on any showing skin which made her look glowy. 

Veronica hired a limo, which was waiting for them when they left. Ina, Nadia, Zethrid, Axca, and Ezor were already there! Whoa! There were drinks in the limo and surprisingly she was having fun. There was music, drinks and lots of silliness! Then they went to some neat spy themed restaurant that Acxa took way too seriously but in a good way. They ate and laughed a lot. At first she felt a little uncomfortable with how she was dressed but with all the girls looking hot, she kinda ended forgetting about what she was wearing. But then Veronica mentioned it was time to go to the club. Shit. 

She didn’t know how but Veronica must have paid the bouncers because they went in the club without waiting in line. It was dark, the music literally vibrated in her chest. They all went to the bar to do a birthday jello shot which she definitely liked. But then somehow it was announced that it was her birthday. Pidge felt her face heat and wanted to leave but then James and the other MFE pilots were there. He was a nice solid presence next to her. She was pretty surprised. “James, what are you doing here?!”

He smiled, “Ronnie sort of had this all planned. We kinda all are here.” At that point Pidge realized not only the MFE pilots were there but lab techs, officers and even some aliens who were working on Earth. She couldn’t help but smile and wave. Turns out Veronica even paid to have the VIP section and they made their way towards it. It was great up here, they had their own bottle service and there were tables, food and they could even talk. 

At some point, the music shifted and slowed. And she realized James had his hand on her bare back. He drew her closer, “Can we dance?” Pidge nodded walking carefully to the dance floor. She felt so odd and wanted to be sure she didn’t fall. 

At dinner, she had some wine, and then there was the shot and some mixed drinks plus the crazy heels. As he took her in his arms, she realized she was really glad she came. She’d been feeling kinda lonely with her family on a trip to see how Ozaria planted certain foods. Biology wasn’t her interest so she decided to stay home and get the project finished. But she found she missed her family. The buzz of someone always being around. Someone who was there is if she needed them. 

And lately, James had kinda been filling that hole. He was so considerate. He always called when he said, he always made time for her. It was unique. And while they definitely weren’t similar, he was a good balance for her-making her go eat dinner and whatnot. Plus, let’s be honest it didn’t hurt that he was hot! She saw the looks other women gave her when they saw them talking. Like they didn’t understand what he saw in her. But she was kinda used to that anyways. I mean her fellow paladins had many admirers. 

They were dancing when he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “Katie, happy birthday.”She smiled and looked up at him, only to find him kissing her. She froze for one minute but then allowed herself to slowly relax. At that sign, he pulled her even closer. And she noticed he smelled… nice. And he was strong and solid. Pidge felt herself relax and she thought she felt his hand move from her waist to low on her back, on her skin and his thumb was moving up and down. Slowly. She was going to move closer when she felt someone bump into her. Hard, way to hard, which had her shoving into James and throwing them off balance. Huh?

She turned and it looked like a fight was breaking out. Oh shit! She dodged a body being pushed and saw some guy grab Romelle’s arm, starting to drag her! Pidge moved instinctively, moving to intercept and protect. Romelle didn’t fist fight. She was definitely yelling a lot of colorful words but none of that mattered. Because Pidge did fight. And she always protected those close to her. 

Without a thought, she punched the guy in the neck and grabbed Romelle’s hand. Of course, they were able to handle themselves for the most part with a few of the better fighters, defending the lab people. Luckily it was pretty late, so a lot of people already had left. After a quick fight, they were all kindly escorted out. (Which Pidge was grateful for but would never EVER admit to Veronica or Romelle.) 

Suddenly James was at her side again, “Hey let me get you home.”

“No, we have a limo. *waving her arm*” Now that they were out in the fresh air, Pidge felt cold and a little off balance. 

Veronica, laughed, “Hey you must be exhausted! Let Griffin drive you home and you’ll probably get home sooner! We gotta drop everyone off before we’d get out to your parents house.”

She tiredly nodded, hoping tomorrow was a slow day. She desperately wanted to take off her shoes but she knew she’d never get them back on and she wasn’t walking barefoot. She halfheartedly dosed, during the 20 minute car ride when James abruptly stopped the car. “Someone’s here? Are you expecting anyone?”

Pidge abruptly wakes up, trying not to wipe her eyes because she has a pound of make up on. “No but it could be my family. Let’s see if I recognize the car.”

He drives slowly, approaching the house while turning down the lights. Hmmm, car looked like a rental but who knows. They get out and the front door opens, “Surprise!”

Pidge freezes, smiling and almost crying. She runs up the three steps and launches herself in her brother’s embrace. “Matt!”

“Pidgin, you didn’t think I’d miss your 21st birthday??”

Pidge laughs and hugs him tight. “Well maybe. I dunno.”

He hugs her tight, “Yeah, well, whoa!! What the hell are you wearing?!” 

She looks over his shoulder and sees her whole team! Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Coran and…Keith.

She freezes. “Oh my GOD! I love you!”

Matt laughs, “I know, so hey, oh, Griffin, um thanks for bringing my sister home. *Nods head in that annoying way guys do, then starts to close the door* Good night.”

Bam! James slams his hand on the door right as Matt shoved it hard. “Katie, *pulling her hand, tugging her out of Matt’s embrace and out on the porch*, can I say something?”

“Of course, what’s going on?” Pidge replied.

“Hey so, I’m just going to put this out there.”

“Wait, Matt, um you could close the door and stop ease dropping!”

James restarted, “I was hoping, today, would be the beginning of something. I mean, I really admire you and you’re brilliant. And I think we get along…”

“Ooff!” Pidge exclaims. 

**suddenly Lance is on her, hugging her close from behind** “feliz cumpleaños!!!” 

‘’Yeah, hey Lance. Katie and I were, oh okay,” James trails off. “Okay, obviously your team has other plans. So, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Pidge starts to agree when Hunk interrupts, “Oh, Pidge, Ina already has you scheduled off tomorrow and Friday. We were hoping we could all hang out, since we are all in town. Plus your parents are on their way home and I’m making a big Sunday dinner/birthday thing.”

Pidge smiles as Hunk, “Oh, okay, yeah…sorry Griffin. If you want you can stop by Sunday for dinner, you’re more than welcome!”

He smiles, “Yes, that would be great!” He’s still holding onto her hand but feels everyone’s eyes on him. None of them seem to be moving so, he squeezes her hand and leans in to give her a kiss on the mouth, briefly. “Good night and happy birthday!”

He turns to leave and sighs as he gets in the car. He looks up to the porch, he can see their silhouettes clearly in the light from the door. It’s Katie and five extremely fit men (he’s not counting Coran) and he feels a moment of uncertainty. What if he messed up? He should have asked her to be his girlfriend during this last month. He pauses with his hand on the key trying to shake the feeling of wrongness when he sees them all in a group hug. Yeah, starting the car, he thinks, no worries if they wanted to be with her one of them would’ve made his move by now!

Meanwhile, Shiro is looking over Pidge’s head trying to speak to Keith telepathically. His eyes say, ‘you better make your move NOW’ while Keith is red and feels sick. Shiro sighs “Sorry Pidge. We were supposed to be back in time to surprise you at the club. But there was a mixup at the Garrison and we got in late. Happy Birthday kiddo!”

Pidge shivers, and replies, “No worries! You guys are the best birthday present a girl could ask for!” 

Keith puts his arm around Pidge, “You’re cold let’s move this inside.”

Once they are all in and seated in the front room, Pidge notices that there is pizza and beer. “Yum, pizza!!” She pulls a cold slice and takes a huge bite. “I’ll take a beer too!” 

She looks up and notices everyone is staring at her. Mouth full she replies, “What?”

Keith doesn’t say anything, Matt and Shiro aren’t any better and finally Coran says, “Well number 5, you certainly have grown up. Let me just say, you look beautiful.” He wipes his eyes and Pidge looks down, feeling herself get red. “Oh yeah, Lance, your sister and Romelle kinda fixed me up like a life size Barbie doll! Umm, I’m going to go change into comfy clothes.”

She carefully makes her way up stairs and throws on her favorite sweats and a plain black t-shirt that was super soft. She decided to though on a sweatshirt so she didn’t have to wear a bra. Walking downstairs was painful on her poor feet and she prayed she never had to wear heels again! But knowing that her friends made the effort to be with her on her birthday erased the tiredness from her body. 

When she got downstairs she saw that everyone was lounged around the family room, beer and pizza in hand. She sat between Lance and Keith on the couch and everyone filled her in on what the original plan was, how things got derailed etc. It always pleased her to see how they could not see each other for months but when they got together things just fell back into place. She looked at Lance and noticed he looked a lot better. After a couple of hours, everyone was shuffling along to bed. Pidge stayed where she was. She was too tired to go upstairs to bed and her feet were really killing her. 

Matt kissed the top of head, “Sleep in tomorrow! Love you kiddo.” He flicked the light off leaving her in a quiet and mostly dark room. She sighed and was trying to gather the energy to get up when she heard footsteps. “What did you forget?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were going up to bed and not starting another project or something.” Keith’s voice was quiet but for some reason, it felt like it shocked her system, almost like a jolt of caffeine. 

Keith walked over, “You want me to carry you upstairs? I know your feet are probably killing you. Everyone else is already in bed, in fact, you could already hear Hunk snoring!”

Pidge laughs, “Um, you don’t have to. I can make it up.”

“I know.” He bends down in front of me, “Climb on.”

I give in, scooting forward until my front is pressed to his back and he grabs hold of my thighs and stand. He walks upstairs and turns to my room. He doesn’t bother with the light, instead using the moonlight from the open shades to maneuver around my room, expertly avoiding stepping on anything. He stands next to the bed and I let myself fall. But before I can scoot up he sits at the end of the bed and takes one of my feet in his hands. 

His hands exude a warmth that illicits a little moan from me. I always have cold feet even when I wear thick socks. Then he starts rubbing my foot, paying such close attention to the arch of my foot and my toes. It feels so good.I end up just closing my eyes and let him work his magic. We used to tease Keith that he didn’t like touching people but he was the best massager of the group. Knowing how to find tense and tired muscles and working magic with his fingers. At some point he moved to my other foot, leaving my first foot resting in his lap. Now, when Pidge retells this story, she emphasizes how tired she was and how much she had to drink. 

But, with her guard down, drowsy and a little drunk, she flexed her foot against his groin without thought. After another minute, Keith held both her feet and spoke. “Griffin? So is that new?”

Pidge answered without thought, “Yeah, this last month or so we’ve been hanging out more. I think he wants to ask me out on a real date. Not just lunch at the Garrison or him giving me a lift home. He smells good. He kissed me tonight. It was nice.”

No response. She could feel herself drifting off when Keith growls, “Kisses shouldn’t be nice. If it was nice, he did it wrong.”

Pidge frowns, “Um, I was there, he didn’t do anything wrong. I”

Suddenly Keith is above her caging her in with his body above hers. Somehow he moved from one end of the bed to her side, arms on either side of her body, his face inches from her. So fast, her breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat increased and she just stared into his fierce and intense gaze. Frozen.

They stared for a few minutes, until Pidge could feel her body adjust and start to even out. But then Keith lowered his head slowly down towards her. She didn’t move for fear of him changing his mind. She’s dreamed of kissing Keith for years and she figured it was one of those unrequited kind of things. She wanted his kiss more then she wanted well, anything right now. 

His lips barely brush against hers. His nose brushes down from her temple down her cheek to her jaw, where he whispered kisses along her jaw to her ear. He growled, “Let me show you what I mean.”

She gasps out a “Yes” when his lips slam to hers. This was no teasing brush, let’s find out what you like first kiss. It was unlike any first kiss she has ever had. He kissed her like he knew what she wanted and liked even better than she did. He tongue was teasing her, challenging her, beckoning her. And she followed. Her arms were around him and his body was pressing into hers. He hand moved from beside her to one around her and his one hand made its way up her shirt, finding her unencumbered breasts. Pinching and rolling her nipple to the point she thought she could actually come just by that. 

Then his mouth was on her neck where it met her shoulder and she arched up, wrapping her legs around him. He somehow managed to get her sweatshirt off and he went back to kissing her. Finally, he stopped and looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to meet his gaze. She stared into his eyes and he muttered, “How was that?”

“Huh?” Pidge was trying to put a coherent thought together but fuck, she was so aroused she was lost. “What?”

Keith had a veery smug expression, “Was…that…nice?”

She slowly shook her head. Her body was slowly getting back under control and she quietly said, “No.”

He aligned his body next to hers, pulling her close. “Katie, I really like you. A lot. And I wanted to give you time, hell, give myself time. Because I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to quit you if we started something. And over the course of this past week, I realized I’m ready. I’ve been ready. And I know I’m throwing a lot at you. And you mean so much to me that I don’t want to pressure you. If you don’t want to I can handle it. But, would you like to date me?”

Pidge discretely pinches herself. Of course Keith notices. She can feel herself turn red but she nods, “Yeah Keith, I wanna try. I’ve, um, liked you a for a while too. I just, well, how can this even work? You are with the Blades traveling all over the world and “

Quick kiss, just enough to get her to stop talking. “I was talking to Shiro, he said you are done with the upgrades to the jets. They need instructors and I need to be around you. So this is perfect.”

Keith kisses her again. Sweetly but just as passionate as before. When he stops, he looks at her, eyebrow arched, “So, how is it you have my shirt?” They both laugh and Keith says, “Seriously, let’s get some sleep. If you don’t mind, I’m just going to sleep here, by you. I just want to hold you.”

“Okay, I’m good with that.”

Wrapped in his arms, Keith pulls the blanket over them both, “Happy birthday Katie.”


	16. You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe. Keith knows who Katie is. He’s supposed to watch out for her while their brothers are on a top secret mission. He had no plan to fall for her or even talk to her. Until he did. (Just a quick diversion from my other stories cuz I can’t focus!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one shot hope you like! Please leave a comment!

Keith lifts his head from the desk glancing at the clock. Only ten minutes in?!? The teacher is droning on and on. He questions why he even is here. Then he remembers, Shiro wants him to be an upstanding cadet. Whatever that means. He sighs and resigns himself to listening to these stupid lessons. 

It would be different if they were teaching him something he doesn’t already know. Absently he remembers that today he was supposed to be on the look out for his Shiro’s crush’s—sister. She’s like some genius or something. He’s sure she will be a bore. But, since Shiro and Matt are out on some super secret mission and Matt was really disappointed about missing her arrival, so Shiro volunteered him to help her out. Ugh.

Keith is sitting in the back of the class, when someone slams the door open. “Oops, I’m sorry, is this room 205?” Keith looks up and takes stock, it’s essentially a tinier cuter version of Matt, so he knows this is the other Holt. But what he doesn’t expect it the anticipation he suddenly feels. She’s small, tiny. But her voice carried all the way to the back of the room, not yelling just clear and concise. He carefully observes, after all, he never said he’d be friends with her. Just that he’d watch over her. 

She addresses the teacher calmly, explaining she’s new. He can see a few guys look her over and quickly dismiss her, *eye roll*. Typical, if a girl isn’t unbuttoning her coat or wearing a size too small, they ignore her. Which he guesses is fine he won’t have to protect her from the other guys. 

She goes to sit behind Hunk, who’s a surprisingly nice guy. Whatever. He turns back to his book and tries to dismiss her from his mind. But as he goes up to turn his paper, he takes the long way around back to his seat so he can walk past her. He catches a whiff of her scent and it causes he a moment of pause. Why? Keith quickly returns to his seat more determined than ever to watch from a far. 

Later in the day, all the cadets are in combat training. It’s a huge gym and as they are placing them into units, he figures he will not see her at his level. After all, he’s been training for years and there’s no way that tiny girl can make the cut. But suddenly he hears her name-Pidge Gunderson. (She used a different name than her brother and dad to try and remain under the radar.) He pushes his way up to the front of the ring. She’s facing off against Griffin. That dick. 

He watches carefully hoping she doesn’t get hurt. He can recall Shiro mentioning that she was wicked smart but this isn’t academics. It’s physical and she’s definitely at a disadvantage fighting a bigger guy. But as the bell rings, he notices her confidence and calm. 

Usually that attitude bodes well for the winner, now an unwilling observer, he gets even closer to the ring. Not conceit, no trash talking. Just, a weird wired energy that somehow he could feel from here. Griffin was talking shit (typical), but he wasn’t getting emotional. He thinks he was trying to get her off her game, or even try to figure out what buttons pushed her. But no dice. Pidge remains calm and has a slight smirk on hr face. Abruptly Griffin makes his move, but Pidge moves with the flow and uses his own momentum against him. This happens repeatedly. 

Keith can’t help the smirk he knows he’s sporting, and when Hunk yells, “Yeah, you got this!” He nods. Which is surprising because Hunk hardly makes a stand or picks a side. Usually he tries to hang isn’t he background despite his size and he’s nice to everyone. So he either hates Griffin or really likes Pidge. Hmmmmm.

Eventually the match ends in a tie, which means she will progress to the next round. Interesting. He didn’t think Matt was that great of a fighter but she was all instinctive maneuvers. She did the best on defense and with some added assault moves she would be amazing. 

Later that evening, after dinner, Keith makes his way to the training room. He loves this time after dinner. Most cadets are busy socializing and he usually finds himself alone at this time. But upon entering he sees Katie, no, Pidge. He nods and continues on his way. But he can’t help it if his eyes drift over to watch her. 

She’s in some black stretchy pants, black boots and a green long sleeve shirt. Her hair is in a sloppy pony tail and she’s using the punching bag. He can tell she’s struggling to move beyond just hitting the bag. Impulsively he finds himself reacting. Which is his typical MO being impulsive but not so much helping others. 

“You aren’t using your strengths.”

She pauses, arches a brow. “Really, who says I have strengths and how would you know mine???”

Keith feels himself blush but pushes on. “I mean, you’re small and quick. Use those strengths, don’t go toe to toe, but you have to be more aggressive. You can’t tie in a really fight.”

He grabs her arm and pulls her close and hits the back of her knees, causing her knees to buckle, his front suddenly pressed into her back. He whispers, “See, I used your unbalance to my benefit. You did a lot of that with Griffin today but you need to take advantage of those moments by landing a good hard hit. Over and over again.”

She smiles and hums an assent. “Okay, I see what you mean. But, unfortunately while I understand the physics of fighting, I don’t have much practice. I’ve had some practice avoiding someone hitting me so that’s my strength.”

Keith nods, stating before thinking, “You was trying to punch you?” 

She moves from his arms, “Nope, not going there. But if you can train me that would help. I started training with my brother initially and his friend started to help out but, um, that didn’t pan out.”

I quickly reply, “I can help you with that.” 

She slowly nods, “Yeah that could work. As long as you don’t mind. Is now a good time for you? I have a full schedule with my internship, classes and what not.”

Keith readily agrees, only later wondering how this even came to be. 

A few weeks later…

It’s lunch and he grabs some food all the while debating on making his way outside to eat so he can have some quiet when he sees Lotor out of the corner of his eye stick his leg out to try and trip Pidge. He unconsciously makes his way in that direction, trying to intercept her without running through the mess hall. Pidge is looking down at her tablet in one hand and her tray in the other when she quickly kicks Lotor’s leg, hard - not missing a beat. 

He grunts and stands, towering over the small girl. She replies, “Oops.” As she steps around him, Lotor’s friend Zethrid makes a grab for her when one of her friends yells, “Stay away from her!”

Keith picks his pace up and intercepts Axca, skidding to a stop right in front of Katie. He honestly hopes that she pulls something but he knows ultimately she won’t. With the crowd interest and the resulting commotion, superiors were moving in quick. Even though he won’t break the glare, he can sense the staff moving in. And he’s been in enough trouble to know when it was coming. Iverson makes his move in and grabs his arm, when suddenly Pidge intervenes. 

“Babe!! *grabbing his arm and pulling him down, soft brush of her lips* I’m so glad you made it. Let’s go eat, I saved you a seat!”

He looks beyond Pidge’s shoulder to meet Iverson’s eyes. He stills and finally lets go of his arm. He gives him a hard stare and turns to Acxa. “What are you STILL doing standing here?”

Pidge quickly maneuvers him to her table and sits in his lap. Which causes a whole new set of problems! His breath stutters in his chest and his arms tighten. She turns her head, whispering in his ear, “Shhhh, just play along. This way it looks like you were rushing to see me and not get in a fight.”

Keith looks into her eyes and thinks, oh, shit. She came up with a plan so quickly, saving my ass, smoothly and efficiently. I think like her more than I should! He wants to panic but he makes sure he looks outworldly calm. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. He was only to observe, not interact, and definitely not get involved. What was he doing? What is she doing to him?

But since he could feel Iverson’s eyes on them he kept up the façade. At lease she was eating with some decent cadets. Hunk and his girl Shay they were cool. Hunk smiled, “Hey Keith, want to try a cookie? WAIT, *hand slap* are you allergic to peanuts? Because Pidge loves peanut butter flavored treats and I don’t want you to go in a-.”

“Um no, not allergic, and thanks. I’ll take one.” He took a bite and moaned. He blushed when Pidge laughed and then she slid off his lap. His hand halted her progress then their eyes met. He choked on said cookie and let her go. She slid next to him and grabbed the plate of cookies laughing. She looked so joyful. Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

Then he looked over to see some brother and sister and surprisingly a pretty popular girl, he couldn’t quite remember her name but her uncle was an adjunct professor here. He said hi and kept quiet. Just observing the interactions between them all. Pidge quickly introduced him, “Lance, Veronica, and Allura, guys this is Keith.” Keith nods and tries to fade in the background. Unfortunately, Lance chooses to loudly exclaim, “Yeah, we know each other, we’re rivals.”

Pidge replies, “Huh?”

Keith looked at her, “I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Lance looks affronted, “Yeah you do! We’re neck and neck! Vying for the top spot.”

Veronica, interrupts, “Don’t worry Keith, no one knows what in his head. He’s special. By the way, we have War History class together.” She smiles a little to forcefully and he leans back. 

Pidge rolls her eyes, “Lance, you ready for our flight simulation? No more crashing! I mean it.”

Hunk agrees, “Please!” Keith mostly observes but when Pidge asks him a direct question he replies. The group seems to just accept him, even Lance. It’s a novel experience to say the least. He’s used to be alone not part of a group. It’s nice. 

Later as he walking her to her dorm, they were discussing weapons. Weapons, one of his favorite topics! And she had so many good questions and even suggestions on how they could be modified to fit their own preferred fighting methods. She was too good to be true. There had to be some fatal flaw. No girl was this perfect!

A few weeks later, it was almost like they were dating. Keith moved his seat their shared classes so he was sitting close by, he was friends with her friends, they ate lunch together and even trained every night. She had improved so much he now knew how Shiro felt when he trained him…the pride in sharing his knowledge. But unfortunately that wasn’t enough for him anymore. He wanted more. More than he should. He should just be happy. Happy they were friends. 

But Keith found it wasn’t enough. He wanted…more. His dreams were pretty explicit in how much more he wanted. But Keith for once in his life, was thinking, instead of just acting. He didn’t want to risk what he had now. He didn’t know if he really wanted to go back to being alone. If he wanted to train alone. Eat alone. No more jokes or shared glances???

But if she thought they were only friends was he even being fair?

One night, they were up on the roof after a particularly trying day. Keith and Pidge were laying on a blanket, talking about aliens, space and alternate realities. He takes a deep breath, “I think in another reality, we’d be like a thing.”

He holds his breath and waits. She smiles, “You know, they say, there’s an element in truth that stays the same in every reality.”

Keith smiles, and inches his hand over to hold hers. “Yeah, I believe that.” 

She holds his hand tightly. “Great.”

Silence.

Finally, she asks, “So uh are you going to kiss me or do I gotta do everything?”  
Keith laughs, “No, wouldn’t want you do do all the work.”

He leans over and kisses her softly, for one minute. Then he grabs her and kisses much more passionately like he’s been dying to. It’s like she was the sheath to his blade. It just fit. They just fit!

After a long make out session, Keith felt he had to come clean. “Um, Pidge, Katie, I want you to know, that um, Shiro, he um, he asked for me to look out for you. And”

Katie kissed him soundly, moving to straddle him. Finally she sat up and placed his hands on either side of her head. “Keith, Shiro and Matt told me they were asking you to watch out for me. Silent back up is how I think they put it. They assured me you wouldn’t talk to me, interact etc. But If I was in trouble or needed an assist, you’d be there. And you were.”

Keith laughed quietly, “Shiro knows me better than I thought huh?”

Katie dropped down her body pressed to his body. “Both our brothers are busybodies, but their not wrong.”

She kisses him again and time fades. Keith makes a note to…later.


	17. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are needed for a mission. Somehow, Lance and Pidge were pretending to be dating. Keith suddenly did not feel this was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, any misspelling are all me! Sorry!
> 
> Please leave a comment or request!

Shiro called an emergency meeting. It was the paladins, pilots and Blades. Everyone was seated around the table. Shiro dimmed the lights and turned to Pidge. 

“Pidge can you pull up the schematics and details?” 

“Of course! If you would look at the map-“

The door slammed open. Matt rushes in, “WHY WASN’T I INVITED??”

Pidge groans, “Do you even READ your emails dork?”

“Yes, I do, um did.”

Shiro smiles, “Matt you were on the list. Don’t worry, please sit.”

Afterwards the paladins decide to all get together for dinner at Hunk’s restaurant, since they were all together. There is a lot of laughing, teasing and joking. Each Paladin relishing the time spent together, each appreciating a different aspect. Shiro was happy to see everyone safe together. Hunk was feeling proud that everyone was enjoying their meal that he prepared, on the off change that they all ate together. Lance was happy to be given an opportunity to laugh and talk in person. Pidge was finally relaxed and didn’t have to watch what she said or how she carried herself. And Keith, well he was just happy to be around people who didn’t expect him to take charge and lead the conversation.

Finally, it’s agreed they should head to bed. Keith, Lance and Pidge all walked together since they weren’t stationed on the Atlas and were in guest rooms. Pidge was in between the boys, swaying slightly since they were drinking a bit. She tripped but caught herself, laughing loud. 

Funnily it was Lance shushing her. Keith was feeling great until Pidge stumbled again and Lance swooped her up into his arms. He froze for a second. He actually stopped walking. Lance turned, “Hey you okay? I can’t carry the both of you.”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t need you to carry me. Why are you carrying Pidge? She can walk.”

Lance looks down, “Well, she’s sleeping so, no, don’t think she can.”

Keith walks up to Lance and looks down at her sleeping face. She looks beautiful. Keith shakes his head, and walks next to Lance. He opens Pidge’s door using her wrist scanner and pulls down the covers. As Lance pulls off her shoes, Keith goes to get her a glass of water and some Tylenol and places them on her nightside table. Lance looks up, “Good idea. Do you know how to set her alarm?”

Keith looks at it, staring for a minute. “Um no. (There were a lot of wires coming out of it.) You know what, I’ll just come over and wake her up. It’s gotta be easier.”

Lance nods, “Agreed! Okay turn off the lights, I gotta go to do my nighttime routine before it gets any later.”

Keith nods, “Yeah, sure see you tomorrow.” He covers Pidge up and then after a moment of deliberation-grabs another blanket, it can get cold down in this wing and he knows she hates to get up once she’s sleeping. She’d probably just freeze before getting up to find another blanket. He lays it over her and can’t help but brush her hair back from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek. She looks so innocent, leaning down, he brushes a kiss near her temple. He stares just for a minute or two then blinks, shaking his head, he quickly strides to the door. He needs to get to bed. He makes sure to reengage her lock before leaving. Double checking the door just one more time. She’s safe.

The next morning, he stumbles across the hall to wake Pidge up after his alarm goes off. Unfortunately, she doesn’t wake up immediately. So Keith had to wake her up, turn the light on in the attached bathroom, wake her up again, and turn on the coffee maker. He makes sure, one more time that she’s up and not just going back to bed, before he goes back to his room to get ready. 

Everyone meets in the lobby, feeling the effects differently from the night before. Pidge moves close to Keith, “Hey, thanks for the Tylenol and wake up call.” Keith nods, “Yeah Lance and I weren’t messing with your alarm!”

Pidge grins, “Ahh, c’mon, I bet it would’ve been fun to see Lance try!” Keith smirks but then everyone hustles in the shuttle. Once everyone settles in, Shiro turns, “Alright guys, we need to play our parts. Heroes, and we are pretending we don’t know that this planet’s government is planning to back stab the coalition. Everyone’s on their best behavior and we need to use stealth. Eyes and ears open. Watch each other’s sixes and be prepared.”

As they disembark, each team member splits up looking for proof and/or a plan. Pidge sees an opportunity and types out a message on their private channel. 

***C opportunity. Cover me***

While no one is quite sure what she means, they all do their best to keep track of the high ranking officials in the room. Lance suddenly sees a General leaving the same door as Pidge. He types out a message and follows him.

***Elvis has left the building, I’m following***

Keith has no idea what that means but he sees Lance leave, using the same door as Pidge. He makes his way over when a few guards suddenly appear. He neatly intercepts them, asking a question about how he can check on his space wolf (which isn’t here but it took time explaining what a space wolf was).

Meanwhile, Pidge is busy hacking into the main terminal, copying data and transferring it to a hub she just set up, when she hears a door opening. Quickly disconnecting she hides. The door opens and closes, “Pidge, you in here?”

Pidge peeks out, whisper shouting, “Lance! What are you doing here?”

He moves in, “The general saw you leave and I bet he knows you are trouble! C’mere.” He pulls Pidge up by her arm and draws her close. “We need to get out of here now!”

Suddenly they hear footsteps, “Looks like it’s too late. Quiznack!”

Lance makes a split instant decision. He quickly whispers, “Don’t hit me.” Pidge looks up, mouth open to question, when Lance’s mouth lands on hers. He quickly pulls her into an embrace and while kissing her, unbuttons her top a bit. She freezes until she hears behind her, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE??? OH, OH OH.”

Lance pulls away from Pidge’s mouth, “Oh shit. Sorry, we just needed a, hehe, well I bet you can figure out what we needed.”

In each of their respective ear pieces they are hearing a whole lot of questions. Finally Pidge manages to mute them, muttering about how awkward this was.

The general looks them over, then manages to just keep staring at Pidge. She can feel her face turning red when Lance gets annoyed. “Hey, eyes up! *steps in front of Pidge* Look, sorry, we were just trying to get a moment. But obviously this isn’t going to work. We’ll go.” He grabs Pidge’s waist and pulls her along, doing his best to block her small form from the general. They quickly make their way back to the main ballroom. 

Keith and Shiro are awaiting for them and the general states, “Wow, no wonder you two were hiding. Give the couple some space! Unless you like it if someone watches, I wouldn’t mind, I would even”

All three males turn angry glares at the general who mumbles off an excuse to leave. Shiro then turns to the two of them. “You okay?” His eyes were so intense, Pidge could feel herself turning red. “Yeah, it’s all good. I’m going to find Veronica.”

Shiro frowns slightly, “Okay, I’m going to see how the others are doing, stay out of trouble.”  
Lance nods absently. He turns to Keith, “Hey, it’s all good.”

Keith nods but he doesn’t look okay. In fact he looks pretty angry. Lance shrugs it off and goes to find Hunk and some space snacks. Finally the go ahead comes that they can leave. Everyone boards the shuttle and sit, waiting to land. The hour is late and the group is quiet.

Once back aboard the Atlas, everyone splits up. Pidge heads to her lab to try and download what she could. In the morning she woke up to Lance bringing her coffee and pancakes. “Hola, chica! Here’s some breakfast.”

Pidge picks her head up from her desk. “Huh?”

“Pidgeon, you can’t sleep here! I told you, set stuff up and go to bed!” He moves behind her to rub her shoulders, knowing her neck has to be killing her now, his thumbs slowly move up her neck. She moans and drops her chin to her chest. Relishing the warmth and strength of his hands. 

Suddenly you can hear a glass break, both turn to see Keith in the doorway, coffee cup on the floor broken. Lance laughs, “Dude, you’re cleaning that up!” As he turns to face Keith fully, he realizes, Keith looks pissed. Like really pissed. 

Keith strides forward, letting the door slam. “What the fuck is going on? Are you dating Pidge now?!? When were you going to tell me? You fucking knew I liked her!!!”

Pidge freezes. Say what now? 

Keith doesn’t stop though he grabs Lance’s arm and forcibly pulls him away from Pidge-shoving him. Lance doesn’t back down though. He finds his balance, stands up and gets right back in Keith’s face, “So what if I am. It’s not like you are ever going to make a move. And why should Griffin or Kinkade get a shot at her?!?”

Keith growls, “FUCK YOU.”

Lance growls back, “No, fuck off! Besides, Pidge is a great kisser. I don’t know when she found the time, but she’s amazing. I can’t wait to”

SLAM. GRAPPLE. Punch. Finally Pidge wakes up from the frozen stupor she was in and jumps in between the guys. “STOP! I swear I will shock the both of you!”

Both freeze and separate. Keith is breathing heavy and he looks at Pidge with turbulent eyes and breath hitching, he nods. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He turns and practically runs out of the room. Lance is now panicking and tries to run when Pidge hits the lock on the doors. 

“Talk.”  
A few hours later, Pidge is in her room when Kosmo poofs in. With Keith. Who is in shorts and socks. And nothing else. And sweaty. 

Pidge looks up from her bed at a red face Keith. Their eyes meet when he mumbles, “Sorry” and lurches for the door.

Luckily, Pidge is fast and dives off the end of the bed to stand in front of the door. “Keith! We need to talk.”

Keith’s eyes meet hers and then they roam down. To take in Pidge, hair messy and down around her face, tshirt-sans bra and a baggy pair of sweats, with bunny slippers that Kosmo was currently chewing on. Now red faced, she crosses her arms in front of her. “Dude!”

Keith’s eyes snap back up to hers and he sighs. “I’m sorry. I should have told you. I, have been, feeling things towards you. But I never told you because I, well, at first you were so young. Then we all kinda split up. And then we were getting to know each other again. And, I didn’t know what I could even offer you. But, I love you, BOTH! I love you both, and I want you to be happy. And if Lance can do that, I’m okay with that. I’ve actually noticed a difference him. And if you did that that’s just great. Shit, I mean that. I, he deserves to be happy, especially after all that happened with Allura. It’s just that, I mean…” Keith closes his eyes, praying for this to just be done. So he can leave and figure out what the hell he is going to do.

He rubs his hands over his face. Willing Cosmo to teleport him anywhere else. But Cosmo, for his part, was extremely happy munching on Pidge’s slippers. Pidge tentatively reaches out for Keith’s hand and holds it. “Um, we aren’t together like that. I almost got caught, so Lance improvised. I’m not going to lie, um, kissing him wasn’t bad but, I, uh, don’t like him like that. It was just,”

Suddenly Keith had her pushed against the door and was kissing her on the mouth. And it was nothing like anything she’d ever experienced. Her heart was beating so fast and her mind was so jumbled. It was like first she noticed how warm he was, how expertly his tongue moved against hers, his slight stubble against her skin. Then her mind jumped to the fact that his one hand was tilting her head just so, and the other was low on her back arching her body into his. She moaned and realized her one hand was in his hair, pulling on his pony tail. Her other was gripping him, nails digging into his back. Then suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and her body hit the door with much more force.

Then his mouth was on her neck, shoulder and she was so wet. So aroused that she couldn’t even think anymore. What was he doing to her. Suddenly she was on her back on her bed. She finally opened her eyes. And looked right into Keith’s heated gaze. He was looking at her like she was amazing. She bit her lip. 

“Keith, what”

Keith looked at her, “Pidge, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m sorry, but for the love all things, I want to be with you. I know we need to talk but I, just thinking I didn’t have a chance anymore, it…killed me. I don’t want to waste anymore time, but I know this is all news to you. So, I’ll take it as slow as you”

Pidge leaned forward and kissed Keith with all she was. Finally she let her head fall to the bed. “Keith, I wanna see where this goes. I’ve never felt like this. And, I think you are amazing. But it’s not like I ever expected YOU to feel that towards me. Like you’re some total badass and I’m just me.”

Keith smiles, “Yeah, well I think you’re pretty badass yourself…and together, well, we make the perfect pair.”

Pidge smiles, “Don’t we.”

Hours later…

Shiro messages Pidge again, “Guys this isn’t like Pidge, she always answers. Maybe I should go check on”

Lance smiles, “Guys….get ready to pay ME!!! I’ve got the 20th and let me just say…I believe you will see that I won our friendly pool. Keith and Pidge should be K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree by now!!”

Shiro moans, Hunk replies, “You cheated! Kissing Pidge, you-“


	18. Happy Mother’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one shot-sorry for any misspellings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all.

Pidge was still working on her program when hands cover her eyes. She freezes, knowing that only a few very select people can get in here undetected. She quickly takes note of what she’s feeling…hands are warm, slightly rough, and yet gentle. But she inhales and she smiles, “Oh, look who’s home! Keith!”

Keith smiles, moving his hands to her shoulders for a quick squeeze. Pidge can’t help the groan that escapes when he does that and he pauses. He slowly keeps up the pressure, first allowing the warmth of his hands to just seep in then slowly starting by squeezing, then using his thumbs to slowly, run from her neck down to her shoulders. She sighs, then moans. Keith softly laughs and keeps going until he can feel her shoulder muscles go loose and finally relax. 

He stops and sits next to her, bumping her shoulder with his. “Why aren’t you at home? Do you know what time it is?” 

Pidge laughs, “Of course I know, and yo must know me because you are here instead of at my room.”

Keith laughs, “Yeah well, I’m not going to lie, I came here after debriefing with Shiro.”

Pidge looks over, “Well, don’t I feel special.”

Keith smiles then sighs. Pidge looks over, “What, what’s going on?”

“So, it’s Mother’s Day Sunday. And I’ve never had a mom, here on Earth. I want to do something special but, well, I don’t know what to do.”

Pidge smiled, “Keith, I’m going to impart some knowledge…you listening?”

Keith looks super serious, “Yes, what?”

Pidge takes a moment, for him to focus on her, “This is something I’ve learned after countless Mother’s Days, *looks Keith in the eyes* make her something hand made.”

Keith laughs, “Yeah no.”

“I’m not joking, card, picture, tshirt, anything you put some time in. Wanna see my mine?” She pulls out a hand made card, along with a small hand held machine. “This is a seed counter. Yes, you heard me correctly, it can scan a pile of seeds and it will tell you how many and what kind. I know, it’s boring but it’s what she would want. It’s specific to her, tells her I love her and well, “

Keith interrupts, “I don’t have that kind of time! I, shit, “

Pidge smiles and covers his mouth, “Yeah, yeah, but you got a genius friend so, you’re welcome.”

Keith pauses, smiles. “Pidge, you don’t even know how much I’ve missed you.”

Now, Pidge is blushing, “Oh well, sure. So, I’m guessing your mom has never been on Earth for this. So   
Keith laughs, “Pidge, no, c’mon. Okay, let me think, and let’s go to bed.”

Pidge smiles, “oh, bed you say?”

Keith starts to say yes, when he realizes how it sounds. “I’ll walk you to your room and find”

“NO! Keith, c’mon, just bunk with me here and we will get an early start tomorrow. Do you guys have plans for Sunday?”

Keith shakes his head, “Here?”

“Yeah, I have a pull out couch here in back. Hey where’s Cosmo?”

“Cosmo!!”

Keith laughs, “Okay, let’s bunk down.”

Later, both snuggled in the pull out couch. Then Cosmo jumped into the bed next to Pidge and scooted her closer to Keith. “Sorry, your dog is hogging my side of the bed. I can get”

Keith laughed, “It’s okay. Just relax and go to bed.”

Pidge really didn’t expect to fall asleep so fast. Usually she slept only after laying in bed for hours. But today, it seems like she fell asleep instantly. Keith woke to Shiro’s voice, asking where he was. He was in such a deep sleep that he actually tried to ignore him. He inhaled and smiled. His hands gripping the pill…ow…wait…not..a.pillow. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the dark. His hand reflexively moved and he felt, warmth. He started, moving to look down at an armful of Pidge. She was laying half way on him, leg over his hips, face snuggled into his neck and he could feel the puffs of her sleeping. He turned his head to catch Shiro’s gaze, arching a brow at his arms that were securely around her over the blanket (thank goodness). He looks around the bed and notices Cosmo is absent. His head hits the pillow when he hears Pidge whimper. His arms reflexively close around her tighter and he whispers, “Shhhh. I got you.” 

At Shiro huff of a laugh he frowns and indicates with a head nod to leave. Shiro grins and softly closes the door. Keith cant help himself, his hands soothe Pidge, slowly going from her shoulders to her lower back. When he feels her relax, he starts to edge out, ever so slowly. Thank goodness, he’s able to weasel out and heads to the attached lab where he is sure Shiro is waiting. 

They talk quietly with only a little teasing. Finally, Keith moves back to Pidge, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to see how to best wake her up. Finally, he places a hand on her shoulder, “Pidge, you got to wake up soon.” He soon realizes his thumb is brushing up and down her shoulder when her eyes pop open. “Hey!”

Pidge, sleepily makes eyes contact, “Hey.”

For one minute, Keith forgets why this is a bad idea. His head drifts down, lower, eyes trained on her lips. “Pidge”

Unfortunately Matt and Lance barge in, with Lance loudly exclaiming, “Hey, we heard you were in!!! Whatcha guys doing?”

Keith jumps up, “Um nothing. Nothing. What are you doing?”

He mentally closes his eyes but sticks with what he said. Finally, Pidge sits up, shaking her head, “Um guys, I need to get ready. Keith, tomorrow my parents are having a barbecue, you and your mom will be expected.”

Keith smiles, “That sounds great.” 

Pidge whispers, “I got an idea for your mom. Come by later and we can talk!”

Keith nods, “Thanks.”

Sunday approaches and most of the team are at the Holt house, with extended families and friends. 

Keith was nervous about the present so when Krolia was pleased he felt like he won the war all over again. He couldn’t wait to find Pidge and let her know. As he walked in the house, he heard Griffin talking to Pidge. She was pulling out the desserts and he just seemed to be in the way more than helping. So Keith, quickly moved, asking what she needed. As the three of them organized things, Keith couldn’t help but feel that Griffin was being especially annoying. Finally they all left and brought the desserts out. 

They organized teams for basketball which one would think was for fun but absolutely wasn’t. Finally at the end of the night, Keith sought out Pidge. 

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you for all your help. My mom loved her gift and I never would have thought of it if you didn’t help me.”

Pidge nodded, “No problem! I swear, I haven’t slept as well in a long time so we are even!”

Keith smiled, “Me too. Maybe we should try that again. You know, just a sleep over.”

Six months later….

Keith returns from a mission, going straight to Pidge’s lab. “Hey, sorry I missed your last call.”

“No worries, I know you’re busy.”

Keith nodded, “Yeah but I think I sleep better when we talk. Any chance I can bunk here?”

Six more months later…

Keith slams open the door, “What is this?!?”

Pidge looks up, “Um, it looks like a report from my last mission?”

“Why does it say you and Griffin?!? What the hell?”

“Um, we went on a mission. You know like you and Acxa go on missions. Or “

“NO!!! Not like Acxa and me! Acxa and Veronica are a thing. Griffin wants to get in your pants. So yeah, completely different!”

Pidge pops up “Dude, you”

Suddenly Keith has moved forward, slamming his mouth to hers. In one smooth motion, he has picked her up to the lab table and is currently devouring her mouth. When he moves back, “I, I need you to know, that I love you. And I cannot read another mission that labels you and Griffin as a couple. I can’t.”

Pidge touches her fingertips to her mouth, shaking her head no. 

Keith nods, “Yes, yes, I do. Love you. I’ve known for a while. I think about you all the time. I want to talk to you about everything, good, bad, little small. And let’s not even mention that I sleep best when you are next to me. Knowing you’re safe is the best sleeping medicine. I, I need this. I need you.”

Pidge’s eyes fill with tears. She smiles and kisses him back.

One year later….

Pidge is staring at her son’s face. A perfect mix human and Galra genes. Pidge thinks, science can explain this but her love??? Everyone said she’d be a great mom, and honestly Pidge isn’t so sure. But she knows, she loves this little boy more than she ever thought possible. 

The door opens, and Pidge looks up. There’s her husband. Keith. She smiles, no one ever thought they’d get married. Much less so quickly after getting together. But when you know you know. Keith comes over kissing her and Drew on the head. He hands her a piece of paper. 

“Happy Mother’s Day.” She smiles, “Oh, you put a lot of thought in this huh?”

Keith maneuvers to hold both his wife and his son, “Well, you know, this really smart girl once told me, you gotta set the bar low otherwise you set the bar too high and you can’t keep up that level of gifting. Since I’m planning on over 50 years of these, I’m hoping this is okay.”

Pidge can’t help the belly laugh that erupts, “Oh my GOD!!! What have I done!!”


End file.
